A Selfish Past, A Selfish Present, A Selfish World
by Tear Droplet
Summary: Life was supposed to return to normal for everyone after King Jikochu's defeat. However, instead of sleeping for 10,000 years, Ira awakes and finds himself living a normal life at Oogai City. He isn't the only one, as everyone is living a life as if Jikochus never existed. With only Ira remembering the past events, he can't tell if this reality is a dream or are his memories.
1. Prologue: The end of King Jikochu

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Just a quick intro from yours truly, the author. I know I haven't updated any my fanfiction in ages and yet I'm starting a new one. I just felt like I wanted to upload something new. I have a bunch of ideas to type out and no motivation to type. I'm amazed I was even able to type this (even though it was short). I don't have this story sorted out yet. I only have the ending in my head lol…There shouldn't be too many grammatical errors either since I was able to do a mini read through cause it was short.

Enjoy ;). One of my favorite Pretty Cure couples.

* * *

**Prologue: The end of King Jikochu**

And that was it. Cure Heart's last move, My Sweet Heart, defeated Proto Jikochu as well as cleansing all the selfish psyches that were in him. Bel, after being overrun by King Jikochu's power and likewise being defeated, was weakened into the state of a mouse. Marmo, discovering his pathetic state, picked him up by his tail and sighed. "Look at you" she said.

"How pathetic" Ira commented.

"Whatever, I'll just sleep for 10,000 years again to build up my energy" Bel replied.

"Huh!? Another 10,000 years!?" Ira exclaimed. He turned to face where the Cures were sitting in the far distance.

"Oh well" he said as he started particularly at a blue haired girl laughing away. "They're still here."

"What are you doing?" Marmo asked bringing Ira back to reality. "Let's go" she said softy.

"I know" he replied. He got up and started to float towards Marmo who was flying away.

"I'm hungry" Bel commented.

"Just eat some leftovers" Ira replied as they all teleported away, back to their hideout.

'It's okay' Ira thought to himself as the teleportation started to bring them back. 'This was inevitable in the end.'

...

The three returned back to their hideout, the bowling alley. The hideout was their own dimension of space; only connecting to Trump Kingdom when they wanted. Now that Trump Kingdom was freed from King Jikochu's control, it wasn't safe for them to have it conveniently accessed by the citizens so they broke the connection.

Marmo immediately released Bel's tail when they returned. Being in his mouse form, Bel was able to agilely regain his composure and land on his feet. He ran off and jumped onto his usual couch.

"With King Jikochu defeated by the Pretty Cure again, it'll be a while before humans become so selfish that it reawakens him. We shall wait for that day. In the meantime, we should sleep and regain our energy" he said as he lied down.

"Humph, speak for yourself" Ira murmured loudly as he picked up a bowling ball and threw it across the lane. As usual, he couldn't perfect a strike. The ball rolled perfectly straight ahead and knocked down only 4 pins.

Meanwhile Marmo got herself a drink and sipped it away at her usual seat. "Man how boring. All we do is sleep, wait for King Jikochu to wake up, and collect Janergy while turning everyone to Jikochus." She took a sip.

"Sigh, and every single time the Precure will be around to hinder our plans. What a boring life." she continued.

"Well it's not like we can do anything else" Ira responded. "We were made to serve and act according to King Jikochu's desires. Without him, we can't be around. We can't act on our own."

"You sure?" Marmo asked.

"What are you talking about? Of course" Ira responded as he walked towards the couches.

"How about that time you went off on your own and got helped by that that blue haired Precure. Cure Diamond was it?" she said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up! I wasn't being helped! I was just….looking into them and searching for a weakness!" Ira exclaimed before plopping down on the couch and lied down.

"Uh huh" she replied and took a sip from her drink. She knew that the blue haired boy had some attachment to the Pretty Cure ever since he described her first appearance in such detail. The attachment only grew that day he disappeared. Ever since then, Marmo has caught him dozing off in dream land or subtly helping her. "You sure it was okay to leave without saying anything?" she asked seriously.

"What would we have to say to them?" Ira retorted as he closed placed his arms behind his head and crossed his legs.

"Not we, you" she responded. "That's probably the last time you'll ever see her again. Wouldn't it have been best to say something?"

Ira knew what she was talking about. "It's fine" he replied softly and closed his eyes. "They were our enemies after all."

'And besides, it's not like I could've said anything. Nothing could have happened even if I did because she's the Pretty Cure and I'm a servant of King Jikochu' he thought before he started to prepare himself to sleep for 10,000 years.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Okay that's it. This was just a prologue; the real story begins after this. Originally this chapter was supposed to be much shorter, recapping only the end of the anime, but I decided to add a little of my own. I'll try to update as soon as possible since my goal is to finish this story before the summer ends.

I hope you can review and tell me what you thought about this story since it is my first story in a while and it is my first Pretty Cure fanfiction.

As for my loyal followers who are still waiting for me to update my other stories….uh yeah, I'll get to that. Hopefully I'll be motivated to write some more.

Till next time :3.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Life

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey everyone! Author again. Told you I'll update as soon as possible. I'll probably (try) to upload a new chapter every week. No guarantee but it's worth a shot. Anyways, as I was uploading the new story, I realized my story summary probably wasn't sufficient enough due to the character limit so here's a revamped version.

Summary: King Jikochu's defeat was supposed to signal the end of the battle between the Selfish Trio and the Pretty Cures. The Selfish Trio were supposed to sleep for another 10,000 years as they waited for their King's revival while the Pretty Cures were to resume their original lives with some minor adjustments. However, the next thing they knew, the Trio were back in Oogai City living their lives as If they were part of the world to begin with. Nobody remembers the final battle between the Cures and Proto Jikochu; no one but Ira. Ira wakes up and lives his life as a regular Oogai Middle School Student. However, he realizes something's amiss. Is this world really what it seems and isn't a dream or was everything else just a dream?

A little too long to be a summary which is why I cut off a few lines that might have given some things away.

Well enough chat. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much or even more as the other chapter.

Disclaimer: Only thing I own is the storyboard and the words used to form it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Normal Life; A Normal Day at Oogai Gakuen**

"Ira wake up!" Marmo's voice boomed.

Ira lazily opened his eyes to be greeted by the bright morning sun. He groaned. He didn't want to get up yet.

"Hurry up or you'll be late again!" Marmo continued to shout. "If you're late again, you're going to have to deal with the discipline committee on your own."

He groaned even louder and fully opened his eyes. The light from the sun was so blinding that he used his arm to shield his eyes. "It's bright" he murmured. He lied in bed for some time as he started to ponder the events of his dream. He gave up when he realized it was impossible to recall anything. 'Whatever, it was weird anyway' he thought.

Eventually Ira got up and somehow made it through the morning routines. "Man this is so annoying" he yawned as he walked down the stairs.

"It's your own fault for waking up late and taking your time" Marmo stated as she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. "Wake up yourself; why do I have to wake you up?" she muttered as she starting to apply her lipstick.

"You're the one who's taking your time" Ira responded. "Look at you caking your face with that thing. Give it up you old hag; you're not going to look any younger."

Marmo clicked her lipstick shut. "Oh? Who's an old hag? This is the same old hag who was forced to take responsibility the last time you came in late. Because of you, this beautiful young beauty has such a terrible reputation at the school now" she said in a threatening tone.

"Hey, the only reason why you have a terrible reputation is because you keep screwing up your job. Don't blame it on me" Ira responded.

Marmo started to look like she was going to start a physical fight with him so he quickly changed the subject. "Hey if this 'beautiful young lady' doesn't start moving soon, she'll have to take responsibility for more than this person here."

"Hmph, like I have time to waste on you" she stated as she turned around and made her way to the door. "Don't forget to feed Bel before you leave" she said and then left.

"Tch he could just eat leftovers" he muttered to no one. He turned to the cage that had held a mouse. The mouse had little bat ear accessories on its ears as well as a pair of sunglasses resting on its face.

"Chu" went Bel. Ira went to the dining table to find two slices of toast. "What kind of breakfast is this?" he muttered. He picked up the slices and dropped them in the cage. "Eat your leftovers" Ira said before walking out the door.

...

Ira yawned on his way to school. Along his path, there were many other students wearing his school uniform, the Oogai First Public Middle School's uniform. "Man school sucks" he stated as he closed his eyes, put both his hands over his head while holding his bag, and made his way to the front gate.

"Okay stop!" a voice called out.

"Huh?" Ira muttered as he stopped in his tracks and opened one eye.

"Those accessories behind your ears are against the rules!" the voice continued to say. In front of him was Saotome Jun, the new student council president. "In addition, even though you are on time today, you still have to make up for the other 49 times you were late. Even though Marmo-sensei was able to excuse you, the student council has deducted that you should at least serve some-"

"Hai hai, I understand" Ira interrupted as he walked away.

"Hehe, you got scolded again" a female voice giggled.

Ira turned around and saw a girl with long blond hair and a red ribbon run by the student council members towards him.

"Hey wait! That ribbon is against the rules!" Jun shouted.

"Rules? What's that? They don't apply to me" she replied and continued to make her way to Ira.

"Ohayo Ira! Looks like you got scolded again. " she said happily.

"Look who's talking" he replied.

"Sigh, why isn't anyone listening to me" cried Jun.

"Daijobu Jun-kun" another female voice called out. "Just work a bit harder. You'll be able to do it"

"Kaichou! I mean, Senpai! Ohayo" Jun said as he made a respectful bow.

"Ohayo" she smiled. "Regina, you shouldn't cause too much trouble for Jun-kun alright?"

"Mana! Ohayo!" Regina exclaimed as she ran over to Mana and gave her a hug.

"You're quite late today. Did something happen?" Mana asked. "I was wondering where you were so I came outside to see if Jun-kun was stopping you at the gates again."

"You were worried about me? Thank you Mana!" Regina stated as she gave Mana a tighter hug and then released her. "Anyways, I was almost late today because I stayed up last night doing the homework I didn't understand. Look Mana!" she said as she pulled out her notebook. "Even though it was hard, I managed to solve it all with Papa's help."

"Very good" Mana said with a smile and patted Regina's head.

"Mana! Regina! Class is about to start! If you don't hurry you'll be the ones who are late" a voiced called out.

"Rikka! You followed me? I said you didn't have to. I was just going to check up on the student council members and see if Regina arrived yet" Mana stated.

Rikka, who just made her way from the school's doors and towards the front gates, sighed. "If I was to leave you alone, you'll get sidetracked from any events that are going on making you late instead."

"Hehe sorry! But I won't be able to help it" Mana explained.

Suddenly there was a chime.

"Ah that's the warning bell" Mana stated. "Let's hurry Rikka, Regina" she said as she dragged Regina's hand towards the building.

Rikka gave another sighed. "Good luck with the late students Jun" she said as she starting to break into a mini jog. "Wait up Mana" she shouted. After running just a few steps, she paused and looked back. "Good morning Ira. You should hurry too before you get scolded again." she said before running towards Mana and Regina who were waiting for her at the doors.

Ira, surprised that he was still standing around during the whole ordeal, stood there a little wide eyed. "Good morning" he softly mumbled as he slowly made his way to the school.

...

Ira couldn't pay attention to class, not that he ever did. Something felt weird to him today but he couldn't tell what. Suddenly his stomach growled. 'I'm just losing it because I'm hungry' Ira thought to himself. Since it was lunch time, he got up and made his way to the cafeteria. Along the way he saw Marmo being surrounded by a couple of students.

"Marmo-sensei, you look so young, how old are you?" one student asked.

"Marmo-sensei, your hair so is glossy. What kind of shampoo do you use" asked another.

"Hey, you shouldn't harass the teacher like that" a passing student council commented.

"But we can't help it she's so gorgeous" a girl squealed.

"Gorgeous? This old hag? They should get their eyes checked" Ira mumbled as he walked by.

Marmo, hearing him, burst out in anger. "Who's an old hag for the last time!?" and started to attack Ira.

"Obviously you" Ira replied as he fought back.

"Gorgeous or not, Marmo-sensei, as a teacher you must not attack a student even if it's nothing serious and you do this in your own household" Jun suddenly came out and said. "In addition, even though you're a teacher, you are not exempt from the rules. Those accessories behind your ears are not allowed in this school"

"See. Miss Teacher, you better act your role" Ira stated and then pushed Marmo off of him.

"Ira-san. You're not exempt from the rules either! Those accessories are not allowed in school. In addition, you're repeated tardiness has resulted in-"

Before Jun could say anymore, Ira ran away.

...

"Man this is so annoying" Ira muttered as he walked around the outside area of the school. On the corner of his eye he saw Mana and Rikka sitting outside eating their lunch.

"Man it was too bad MakoPi couldn't make it to school today" Mana stated.

"It couldn't be helped. She has work as an idol. It's not easy being an utahime" Rikka replied. "Besides, I heard if she's lucky, she'll show up for class later on."

Suddenly Mana's phone rang.

"Hello this is Cure Heart" Mana replied. "Uh huh. Uh huh. Okay we'll be right there."

"Trouble?" Rikka asked.

"Yeah" she replied. "Apparently there's a big fire near the Clover Tower and they can't seem to put it out. It's spreading like wildfire and there's still people trapped inside."

Regina who just met with the two heard what Mana said.

"Mana, I'll help!" she exclaimed.

"Alright let's go! Alice is already rushing to the scene whereas Makoto who was working near the site is already there. Aguri might be meeting with us later. Sharuru and Raquel are going to meet us halfway there" she stated as they ran off.

Jun who ran after Ira saw the three run out the gates and immediately knew there was trouble.

"Something happen?" Jun asked Ira.

"Yeah"

"Must be terrible if the Mayor has to call them all. Oh well, that doesn't matter, Senpai would definitely take care of it just like she always does. It's all thanks to the Doki Doki Precure that this world is very peaceful after all"

Yes it was peaceful, and it was all thanks to the Precure. But wait; something was off. Was life always like this?

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Okay this chapter turned out a little different from how I wanted it. First off, I modified many scenes. Secondly, I made it shorter than it was supposed to be. Thirdly, I think I spelled Marmo's name wrong. I believe it's Mammo. Oh well, I'll stick with Marmo since I'm more comfortable typing that.

In the meantime I just want to thank the following people:

KuletXCore: I hope this chapter made this story more promising.

Anonyoumous users:

Mizuki356: I plan to upload at least once a week. My goal is to finish this story by the end of summer.

T-59: Yup, it's a fairy new story. I finally got around to typing it out.

Guest: Well it was only the first chapter but I'm glad you like it. I hope I can meet your expectations as I'm not a good romance writer. I plan to do my very best though.

Anime Angel72, Kaiserin Kai, KuletXCore, and Sugar Baby Cresselia: Thanks for following this story

Anime Angel72 and Aria Evangeline: Thanks for favoriting this story.

And while I'm at it, I'll thank the following who don't seem to have a story specific alert:

CherushiG and Gatiki for author alert

Maialoly-chan and AbsoluteMangaqueen for favoriting me

I thank you all for any continous support since I am not as active as when I first started writing fanfiction. But rest assure, I'm still around to type.

I'll apologize if I missed anyone in my thanks because it has been a while. I try to record every action through my emails but things do get lost.

So like I said above, I'll update in a week. Maybe earlier cause I feel like the next chapter might be even shorter than this one. Originally I only had the ending thought out but now I have a good chunk of the story thought out so it'll help me with typing. In addition, I won't type as much as I usually do so hopefully that'll help with getting this story out faster.

So till next week! In the meantime, any signs of continuous support would make me want to work faster. (hint hint REVIEW please)


	3. Chapter 2: Realization

_**Tear Droplet:**_Hi everyone. It's been a short week hasn't it? (For me it was, but a week wait for you might not have been). I won't bore you with any introduction as there's nothing to say other than….I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.

And

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the storyboard and the words put together to form the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Realization; Something's amiss

Something was definitely weird. It wasn't just Ira's imagination anymore; something was off about today but he just couldn't tell what. He started to get a migraine but then it subsided almost immediately. 'What was that?' he wondered.

"Anyway Ira-san, as I was saying before-"Jun started. But before he could continue, the bell signaling that lunch was almost over rang. Once again, not paying attention to Jun, Ira left him alone and started to make his way back to the classroom.

"Damn and I forgot to grab some lunch' he thought to himself.

….

Ira returned to the classroom without lunch. The whole time he was trying to figure out what was wrong but nothing came up. 'Something just doesn't feel right. Am I forgetting something?' he thought to himself. Just a second before the bell ending lunchtime rang, Mana, Rikka, and Regina ran inside the classroom.

"Safe!" Mana gasped as they all collapsed on the floor.

"Who knew that putting out that fire wound take such a long time." Rikka huffed.

"Mou! If we used our powers to return here we wouldn't have to rush" Regina puffed.

Finally able to catch her breath, Mana got up. "We shouldn't do that. Our powers are only to be used for helping others. Not for our own selfish reasons."

"Hn, isn't it fine to just use them for yourself" Ira muttered to himself. 'Hm? Why do these words sound so familiar?'

A classmate went up to the three. "Hi Mana-chan, welcome back. The teacher for next period is out today so we're given the free study period."

"Eh! So we didn't have to rush back here!?" Regina exclaimed. "I ran for nothing!"

"Now, now Regina, don't say it like that. We were able to get some exercise" Mana said as she helped Regina up.

"But we wouldn't have had to rush if we were able to put out that fire faster" Rikka stated as Mana also helped her up. "You would think with all the firemen and us helping, the job would be done pretty fast. But the water did nothing. Luckily, my powers using ice as a Precure was able to freeze the fire and extinguish it. What's even weirder is that they don't even know what caused the incident."

"Hmm… that is pretty strange. Lots of these incidents like this have been happening recently. I wonder if they're linked." Mana stated as they returned to their seats.

"It must be!-sharu" a voice from Mana's pocket exclaimed.

"Whoa, Sharuru, don't just shout suddenly like that!" Mana exclaimed in surprise as she took out her Lovely Commune.

"Oh right, I forgot since we became Precure, Sharuru and Raquel were with us this whole time. You want to stay with us or go back to what you were doing originally? We'll call you if we need help" Rikka stated as she took out Raquel.

"I'll stay with Rikka. –quel" Raquel said.

"I want to stay with Mana too. –sharu"

"Alright. Just remember to be quiet during class time" Mana stated.

….

School continued without a problem. Ira found himself thinking about what could possibly be wrong about today but nothing came to mind. 'I feel like I'm forgetting something' he kept telling himself. He packed his bags and left the school premises. He was hungry but he didn't feel like eating. "What am I forgetting" he murmured as he walked down the street looking down.

"Sorry" he said when he bumped into someone.

"Hm…it's no problem" a man with a top hat said as he tipped his hat, bowed, and continued down the opposite direction Ira was headed.

'Hmm? That voice' Ira thought as he turned around, only to find the man in question gone. There was definitely something familiar about that man who just walked by, but what?

….

BANG

"Yosh" Ira stated as he bowled another strike. Unable to concentrate all day because he felt something was wrong, Ira decided to head to the bowling alley to clear his mind. As soon as he got there, he got himself a lane, changed, and started to bowl right away. 'At least I know there's nothing wrong with me' he thought to himself as he returned to the ball rack.

"Hmm. Even though there are no club activities today you're still bowling?" a female voice asked.

Ira looked up and saw Regina standing a few steps above him in her school uniform.

"Shut up. I just felt like bowling today whether or not there are club activities" he said as he bowled a spare for his tenth frame. "What are you doing here today? There's no bowling activities for you today either. Isn't this the day you go home with your beloved Cure Heart?"

"Mana said she wanted to stay behind today to help the new student council. She said it was going to take a while so I should go ahead. Papa's currently at Mana's house so I'm going to wait for her to finish so we can go home together" she explained.

"Then wait for her someplace else. Don't bother me" he replied as he took the ball and readied himself at the lane.

"Maybe I should call Rikka over to play with us" she suddenly said as Ira threw the ball. The sudden claim surprised him so much that his extra frame turned to a gutter.

"Hey what was that for! I could have totally made a strike!"

"Nothing. I just thought I should invite Rikka over so we could play together" she replied with a slight grin.

"That has nothing to do with me! Besides, remember the last time we played? She wasn't able to hit any pins. It was a gutter."

"That was my fault, remember? Back when you three and I did those mischievous deeds, and we dragged the other 4 to play under a bet" she replied. "I just thought it would be a good idea. Rikka was last seen at the lab working on something. Later, she plans to go to the library to borrow some books and wait for Mana. Being in the library and studying is boring. I thought she should play with us in the meantime."

"Do what you want. Don't drag me into it."

"Hm…then I won't call her" she replied. Ira sighed a relief as he started to reset his game. "Instead, I'll play with you" she stated as she pushed him away and entered her name onto the screen.

"Hey, who said you could play" Ira burst out in anger.

"It's more fun this way" Regina stated. "I'll just practice for a few rounds before the real thing" she said as she snapped her fingers and instantly changed from her school uniform to a bowling one.

"I thought you weren't supposed to use your powers for your own purposes"

"It doesn't hurt to use it for myself once in a while" she replied as she stretched, grabbed a ball, and readied herself in front of the lane.

"This girl" he muttered in annoyance as he walked to the table where his belongs were and sat down. "How selfish can this girl be?" he muttered as he looked at Regina who just made a strike.

Suddenly, Ira's eyes wavered. Instead of seeing Regina, he saw a pink heart that had a small black dot on the corner. Then the dot disappeared, becoming completely overpowered by the pink.

"What the?" Ira wondered out loud as he rubbed his eyes. After rubbing it, he opened his eyes to see Regina standing there, instead of the heart. "What was that?" he muttered. "It seemed….so familiar…."

"Oi Ira! I'm done! Let's play a game now" Regina shouted from the lanes.

"Why must I play with you?" he asked.

"Loser buys food for the winner!" she replied.

At the mention of food, Ira remembered he still didn't eat anything all day. "Alright!" he replied as he got up, reset the game with both their names, and grabbed a ball.

….

"Mou" Regina pouted as they walked back. "I can't believe I lost"

"I've been playing longer than you have. Even though you cheated a little here and there, I still can't believe you screwed up. And you call yourself the top bowler in the team"

Regina pouted even more. After walking some more distance, Regina's stomach growled.

"Ah that's right, you owe me food" he stated.

She puffed. "Fine! I understand! I won't break my promise. Mana told me to never break promises. I'll go get us something." Regina looked around and spotted a mobile takoyaki store in a park. "How about takoyaki?" she asked.

"Whatever" he muttered.

Regina ran towards the store while Ira waited for her outside the park. "Hi excuse me! 2 batches of takoyaki please!"

"Welcome!" a girl with brown hair and a red bandana came out and said. "Oh Regina! Welcome! 2 batches coming right up. The usual?"

"Yup"

While Regina was getting the takoyaki, Ira stood outside the park pondering about today. 'What was that heart I just saw?' he wondered to himself. "I felt like I have seen it before but where? Ugh this day has been nothing but weird to me" he groaned.

"I'm back!" Regina called as she returned with two plates of takoyaki in her hands.

Ira took one plate from her hand and they continued walking down the road.

"Itadakimasu" he said as he put one ball in his mouth. After chewing for sometime he realized something. "Hey…these takoyaki…don't have any octopus inside"

"Of course it doesn't" Regina replied, putting one in her mouth. "I don't like octopus"

"What kind of takoyaki doesn't have any tako? It's just fried batter. How in the world did you get the shopkeeper to make these for you? She must've given you an incredulous look."

"When I went there the first time, she did give me a look but still made my order. After all, she can't deny a customer's order" she stated as she finished the last of her takoyaki. "If you're not going to eat it, you can give them to me. Papa told me that I shouldn't waste food."

"Here" he stated, pushing the rest of the plate onto her hands.

"REGINA!" a voice yelled.

The two looked up to see Mana running towards them, waving her arm, with Rikka lagging behind her.

"Mana!" Regina exclaimed in happiness as she left Ira's side and ran towards Mana.

"Why are you still near the school? There shouldn't be any club activities for you today" Mana asked.

"I was waiting for you" she replied. "Papa's at your house right now so I thought we could go back together."

"With Ira?" Rikka asked.

"I was waiting in the bowling alley and found him there. I was going to ask you the join us but he didn't want that"

"Hey, I didn't say I didn't want it. I told you to do what you want!" Ira shot back.

"Oh so you wanted her to come. Okay, next time I'll invite you Rikka"

"What!? I didn't say that either!"

Regina ignored him and continued "I made him accompany me back to school. I owed him food so I figured might as well."

"Would that food you owe him happen to be that takoyaki you're holding in your hand?" Rikka asked.

"Yup! But he didn't want it because there wasn't any tako inside. You want some?" she asked, offering some to Mana and Rikka.

"Uh no thanks" they both replied.

Suddenly there was a scream. The four turned to see a construction site just a few meters away from where they were standing. On the way top, there were a couple of broken beams and a couple of workers hanging from them.

"H-Help!" they all screamed as the other workers scrambled to the phones and crane machines to see if it was any help.

"Oh no! –quel" Raquel exclaimed.

"We should help! –sharu" Sharuru added.

"Right!" Mana, Rikka, and Regina replied as everyone dropped their bags and the two took out their Lovely Communes.

"Eh we're going to transform right in front of Ira?" Rikka asked.

"Huh? Right, it'll be the first time anyone has seen us transform. Oh well, that doesn't matter. What matters now is helping those people" Mana replied.

"Okay" Rikka replied skeptically.

"Pretty Cure, Love Link!" the two shouted as they drew the letters L-O-V-E on their communes and transformed. Meanwhile Regina snapped her fingers and in place of her school uniform was red and black dress.

Ira stared at their transformation with amazement. This was his first time seeing the Pretty Cures in their forms in addition to their transformation.

THUMP

"Minagiru Ai! Cure Heart!" Cure Heart exclaimed as she stroke her pose.

"Eichi no Hikari! Cure Diamond!" Cure Diamond followed.

Ira's eyes glowed at the sight of Cure Diamond. "Wow. She's blue, fluttery, and glittering" he whispered.

THUMP

"What?" Ira said out loud as an image flowed through his head.

"Alright everyone let's go!" Cure Heart exclaimed as she jumped to the top of the building with Regina.

THUMP.

"Ira, you stay back" Cure Diamond said before heading to the bottom of the building.

THUMP..

THUMP…THUMP….THUMP…..

Ira's head started to hurt. He held his hand against his head in agony as many images flowed through his mind. "Pre….cure" he groaned closing his eyes. Suddenly his eyes shot open as the pain suddenly stopped.

That's right. Something WAS wrong with today. In fact something was wrong with EVERYONE. This isn't how things were supposed to be. This wasn't the life that he knew.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ DUN DUN DUN. Alrighty, that was a pretty long chapter. I hope this chapter contained a good amount of contents to keep you satisfied because now the real story starts. I figured it wouldn't be good to bore the reader with miscellaneous scenes so I'm doing very attentive writing to make every scene count. (Something I adored from the anime Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica). Like usual, there were a few scene adjustments but nothing to change the overall portion of this chapter. For example, the bowling scene was actually supposed to for Chapter 3 but I decided to change it a bit and move it to Chapter 2. Don't worry, the chapter still ended the way I wanted (with some word changes) and I still have enough content for Chapter 3.

Special thanks time!

Reviews:

**Isabel (Guest):** Yes Doki Doki Precure still exists as you saw with that Chapter. As for the question about petty reasons…uh, I'll let you be the judge of that. (I don't really call a fire a petty reason but I guess in contrast of fighting Jikochus it might). Thanks for the review. I hope you will continue find this story interesting and continue to support it through reviews or whatever.

**KuletXCore:** My goal is to finish this story before school starts so I will try to be very timely with the chapters. Of course considering my time limit till school actually does start and how much I plan to upload, that might not be possible but I'll still do my best. Uh, I can't tell if you were asking or stating that this is an alternate universe where Jikochu's never existed, Pretty Cure were always there, and Ira remembers everything so I guess I'll just say yes? As for the pairing of IraxRikka, yes I plan to put some pairing scenes inside but as I'm a pretty shy writer it'll be faint. I'm not too good with bold romance scenes so please make do with my minor scenes where I try to hint at something developing. Thanks so much for your continuous support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. It's reviews like your continuous reviewing that make me know that there are people still out there reading this so please continue.

**guest (Guest):** Well I sure hope this story is getting more exciting. I wouldn't want to bore you with nonsense. And yup, I plan to update at least once every week. It makes me feel like I did something productive this summer and it helps me become one step closer to my goal of finishing this story by the end of summer. If you want a precise time on when to expect an update, I try to press the submit button every Thursday at 12:00 a.m. EST. Sometimes I might be earlier, and sometimes I might be later. It helps to have a fanfiction account so you can follow this story and get email updates. But thanks for the review. I hope this chapter made the story even more exciting. I'll continue to do my best the next chapter, so please continue to read and review.

Favorites:

**KuletXCore:** I'm glad that the new chapter proved to be good enough that you would add this story to your favorites.

**The Silent Wing:** Welcome to my story. I hope you read this chapter and hopefully leave a little comment telling me what you thought of it.

Thank you for reading this chapter, new readers and old; Silent readers and open. I hope this chapter was good enough to get you hooked because the real story starts now. Please review or follow/favorite to show your continuous support or possible support. They will encourage me to type faster and upload earlier. Reviews, reactions, questions, constructive criticism. In the meantime, I'll see you all next week when I plan to upload the new chapter.


	4. Chapter 3: Lost memories

_**Tear Droplet:**_Hey everyone, I'm right on time with this one. Due to the adrenaline rush I had for typing Chapter 2, I was able to finish typing this out in two days. In other words, Chapter 4 is ready as well as a part of Chapter 5. Now this chapter is considerably long. Don't worry; it's mainly because of an increased dialogue interaction. I don't recommend you skip any of the dialogue. *wink wink*

Disclaimer: I only own the storyboard and the words used to form it.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Lost memories; Nobody remembers anything

Cure Heart jumped onto a steady beam and quickly grabbed one of the falling ones. She gently lowered the loose beam close to the beam under it so the workers could land on it. Regina floated to another section of the building and one by one teleported them to the ground. Meanwhile, Cure Diamond was at the bottom of a different part of the building.

"Love Heart Arrow" she shouted as the arrow came out. Putting a Lovead into the arrow, Cure Diamond raised the arrow and tapped it. "Precure, Diamond Shower!" she incanted as multiple ice slides formed from where the workers were to the ground. Unable to hold on anymore, the workers let go and slid safely down to the ground.

While each girl was helping one part of the building as fast as they could, they failed to realize that the section that was already receiving help from the fireman and staff, broke off. "Oh no!" they all exclaimed. Cure Heart who was still holding onto the beam, stood there because she couldn't drop the beam that would injure the workers she just saved. Regina quickly rushed to the scene and was able to grab two falling workers.

Cure Diamond ran as close to the scene as possible. "Magical Lovely Pad! Diamond Swirkle!" she shouted as she waved her arms in a circular motion in front of the pad. A giant tornado of water appeared, catching all the remaining workers who fell. The water gently let them down on the ground before freezing into ice.

Everyone let a sigh of relief. Regina floated down to drop the two workers she was holding onto on the ground. The workers under Cure Heart's section were finally secured to safety so she was able to join the other two on the ground.

"That was quick thinking" Cure Heart complimented.

"It was the only thing that came up to mind. Regina was pretty fast catching the workers too" she replied.

"Well that makes all the other workers. Let's go home Mana!" Regina stated.

"Not yet Regina; I think we should help fix some of this mess before we go"

"Mou. Well, as long as with Mana it's okay" Regina pouted.

The three girls started to help the construction workers clean up some of the mess. Meanwhile, Ira stood from afar viewing the whole scene.

'What is going on?' he wondered. 'Why am at school? Why are they treating me like nothing has happened between us? Why didn't I remember this until now? What happened since King Jikochu's fight?'

As these thoughts flowed through Ira's head, he suddenly saw something from the corner of his eye. On the top of the constructed building, he faintly saw a silhouette. It was for a brief moment but the only thing he was able to make out was that the owner of the silhouette had long light blue hair before the person in question disappeared all together.

"That was!-"

"Ira! We're done!" Regina shouted as the three returned to where he was standing.

"Thanks for watching our bags" Mana stated as the three picked up their bags.

"It should be okay to leave now right?" Rikka asked.

"Hopefully ~sharu"

The three started to walk away from the crime scene. Meanwhile, Ira stood there confused as he looked back to the top of the construction building. "Nothing" he whispered.

After walking a considerable amount of steps, Rikka turned around. "Ira, aren't you coming?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah" he said doubtfully as he slowly made his way to where the three girls were waiting for him.

The four continued to walk down the road. The girls were chatting in the front while Ira lagged behind, looking at the floor he walked on. It suddenly felt awkward walking with them. Before it felt so natural but now that he remembered, it just felt weird.

'What's going on?' Ira wondered. He looked up for brief moment to see Regina. 'Was she the cause of this? She does drag us into whatever she wants to do, but I don't remember if she dragged us into this. Maybe I should ask.'

Just when Ira was about to open his mouth to question his worries, Regina opened hers. "Well here we are! Pig's Tail. Let's go Mana! Papa!" she shouted as she grabbed Mana's hand and started to run inside.

"Wait, hold up Regina" Mana exclaimed as she tried to resist being pulled in. "Sorry Rikka, Ira. I'll see you two tomorrow. ByEEEEEEEEEEE" she shouted before being completely pulled in the restaurant.

"The restaurant looks busy so maybe we shouldn't bother them by walking in. Let's go Ira" Rikka stated before continuing down the road back home.

"Ah…" Ira replied as he slowly walked behind her.

'Great, now it feels even more awkward' he thought to himself as his walking became stiffer and he had a faint blush.

"Is something wrong?" Rikka asked catching his attention. Ira stopped on his tracks while Rikka continued to slowly walk. "You weren't yourself all day. You seemed to be thinking about something. Is something bothering you? I might be able to help if you're worried about your punishment for being late"

'Maybe I should ask the Precure what's going on. We did interact before and she does seem like the best option. She would know what's going on' Ira thought to himself.

"What's going on?" Ira asked causing Rikka to stop and turn around.

"What?" Rikka asked.

"What's going on? Why am I going to your school? Why am I back at this city? What happened after you guys defeated King Jikochu?"

"Excuse me?" Rikka asked. "King Jikochu? What's that?"

"King Jikochu! The King of the selfish!" Ira shouted in frustration.

"The King of the selfish?"

"The one I've been serving my whole life! He was the reason Marmo, Bel, and I are in your world! After Regina tore the wall from the Trump Kingdom to your world, he attacked your world. Why are you acting like you don't remember!?"

"Ira, are you okay?" Rikka asked worriedly. "You're not making any sense. Have you been reading too many comics? Are you sick?"

"What? No I-" Ira started before his stomach made a loud growl.

"Rikka, I think he's just hungry and it's getting to him ~quel" Raquel popped out and said.

"Yeah I think so too" Rikka replied. "Hey, you can come to my house and have dinner since it's close. Mama will be home late today so you don't have to worry" she said before she continued to walk down the path to her house.

Ira stood there dumbfounded. 'What was that?' he wondered 'It was like…she didn't know what I was talking about. Like…she didn't remember.'

...

Ira found himself in Rikka's home, sitting in her living room while she and Raquel were in the kitchen. "This is all so familiar" he muttered as he recalled the time he lost his memories and stayed at her house. Feeling awkward with the silence, he turned on the TV.

A female news reporter with short brown hair, glasses, and a yellow jacket appeared. "And today the Doki Doki Precure did two amazing things! Just this afternoon, the Precure saved many people from the burning buildings in addition to putting out the fire. Even though it was still school time for these girls, they still came and helped out. The cause of the fire is believed to be the cause of an arsonist so everyone be on a careful lookout for suspicious people. Later today, Cure Heart and Cure Diamond came across a collapsing building. Although their assistance was not requested, they still helped! How awesome are they!? Police are still investigating the cause of this incident. Although there isn't any solid evidence yet, it's believed that it was purposely wrecked. In other news, both these incidents have something in common. After a scan of the area, two people were found to be unconscious and-"

"Ira, I'm done" Rikka called from the kitchen.

Finding the television to be boring, he turned it off and headed for the dining room. He saw Rikka and Raquel at the table with omurice in front of them. He awkwardly sat down across from her and stared down as his food.

"What's wrong? Need me to feed you again? You're not injured this time" she said taking a bite.

"N-no" he replied as he ate his meal. 'It's the same as last time' he thought to himself.

….

"So, feeling better now?" Rikka asked after they finished eating.

He nodded, not sure on how to respond.

"So what was that before? You were spouting lots of weird things. Were you just hungry and it was getting to you? You should really take care of your health"

"It wasn't because I was hungry! You're the one spouting weird things!" Ira fought back. "Why are you acting like you don't remember King Jikochu?"

"Don't remember? I don't even know what you're talking about right now. What is King Jikochu anyways? Is he some new character in an anime or something?"

"No, King Jikochu, the one who's in charge of the selfish ones. Regina's father. I was serving him remember? Marmo was. Bel was."

"Regina's father? You mean the former King of Trump Kingdom?"

"Yes him! He was King Jikochu! Well he was before you Precures took away his body."

"Excuse me? What did we take away?"

"His body. King Jikochu needed a body to move and the King of the Trump Kingdom provided a good vessel. Why am I explaining this to you?"

"Ira, I don't get what you're trying to say. Is this some game Regina and you thought of back when you were rebellious?" Rikka asked.

"What no! It wasn't a game!" Ira yelled in frustration. 'What's going on?' Ira wondered. 'It's really like she doesn't remember what happened. Just like what happened to me early today.'

"Alright, answer a couple of my questions then" Ira stated.

"Okay…" Rikka stated skeptically as she glanced at Raquel who glanced back at her with a worried look. 'I wonder what's wrong with Ira' they both wondered.

"How did we meet?" he started.

"Let's see, you were causing trouble in the city and Mana had to step in and stop you" she replied.

"You said Regina and I were rebellious back then right?"

"Yes. You two and Marmo were giving Mana and I trouble back when we were part of the student body."

"Yes. At that time Regina, Marmo, Bel, and I were part of the Selfish Trio serving King Jikochu. We took the selfish parts of people's hearts and made them into Jikochu. We had the Jikochu destroy your city until you Precure came and purified the Jikochu"

"Um Ira, Bel's your pet mouse remember? What can he possibly do? And I can't understand what this Jikochu you're talking about is. We purified it? Ira, when we met, you three were just problem people causing trouble to the city. You've changed your ways now and came to our school. Did you forget? I think you really should get home and get some sleep. I don't know what you're talking about. This was probably a dream you had and you're still half asleep"

At that moment Ira knew there was no point in continuing this conversation any further. 'What the hell is going on?' Ira thought to himself before he took a deep breath to calm down.

"No…it wasn't a dream. It can't be. It couldn't have" he said in a low voice.

"Hmm?" Rikka asked as she couldn't hear him really well.

"Hey…when did you become a Precure?" he asked.

"When? Um, it was almost a year ago. I found out Mana had became a Precure and she asked me to become one too. I was reluctant at first but in the end I became one since I knew she couldn't do it on her own."

"Why did you become a Precure?"

"It was to help Mana. Mana wanted to help a bunch of people who were in trouble and I knew she couldn't do it on her own."

"Who are your Precure comrades?"

"Who? You know, there's Mana as Cure Heart, Alice as Cure Rosetta, Makoto as Cure Sword, and Aguri as Cure Ace. Regina later joined our group but she's not technically a Precure"

"Don't you find it odd how Regina has powers even though she's not a Precure?"

"No, she's from the Trump Kingdom, remember? A lot of people there have some sort of power"

"Cure Ace. She didn't get along with Regina did she?"

"Um, not at first but now they get along"

"Why didn't she get along with her?"

"Um, because they didn't?"

"What about the two being two halves the princess?"

"Princess?"

"King Jik- I mean the last Trump Kingdom's King's daughter"

"You mean Regina?"

"What about Cure Ace?"

"Aguri is technically the his daughter too even though she prefers to live with her grandmother so I guess that really did makes both of them princesses"

"What about the Princess?"

"Which one?"

"The one Cure Sword came to the human world to meet"

"Makoto came down to find the Princess who was…WAIT. Ira, what's with all these questions?"

"Hey, where is Raquel from?" Ira interrupted.

"Me? I'm from the Trump Kingdom. You know that ~quel" Raquel replied in surprise.

"Why did you come here from the Trump Kingdom?"

"Um. Cause I needed to meet my Precure partner? ~quel"

"The Trump Kingdom, there's a hole in the middle of the ocean right?"

"Yeah" Rikka replied.

"How did it get there?"

"Regina made a hole. It was when…umm when was it again?"

"Everybody in the human world knows about the Precure right? How did they find out?"

"Well that's cause Mana publically announced that during the fight with….with….huh?"

Rikka started to hold her head in confusion.

"As Precures, you guys have special moves right? Care to explain what you use them for."

"Um sure? I'm Cure Diamond and as Cure Diamond I am capable of using ice moves. I use mainly Twinkle Diamond, Diamond Shower, and Diamond Swirkle. I use those moves whenever I need to use something water based or need to make a physical object. Cure Rosetta uses Rosetta Wall and Rosetta Reflection whenever we have a physical fight or are in need of protection. She also has Rosetta balloon but that has a random event. Cure Sword uses Holy Sword, Sparkle Sword, and Sword Hurricane. She uses them when we need to break something. Cure Ace uses Ace Shot which binds the enemies and Ace Mirror flash to blind them. And finally, Cure Heart uses Heart Dynamite. It's a bit strong because it's mainly an explosion but she uses them more towards breaking big things like the falling satellite incident"

"Are those all the moves?" Ira asked skeptically.

"Mainly yes. Sometimes we do variations but that's all we've been able to do now."

"What about all of Cure Heart's other attacks? And your group attacks using the Love Heart Arrow and Magical Lovely Pad?"

"I'm sorry? Other moves?"

"You know. Cure Heart's My sweet heart or Heart Shoot. Or your group attacks such as Love Force Arrow or the Lovely Royal Straight Flush. The moves that always purified the Jikochu."

"I don't think we have those attacks yet Ira. And here you go again with the Jikochu."

"Okay, fine. What about Cure Ace's move. The Ace Shot. Doesn't it do something else?"

"Um there are different variations she does when she teams up with us but it just immobilizes our opponent" Rikka replied. "Ira, what's with these questions, are you feeling alright?"

"Rikka, I'm home!" Rikka's mother's voice suddenly came up and said.

The three were surprised by the sudden notice. The two turned to the clock to see that it 10.

"I didn't notice it was this late. Ira, I think you really should get home and sleep. I really think you're disillusioned from a dream" Rikka said as they both got up. "Here, I'll see you out the door"

"No need" Ira said stubbornly as he quickly walked out the door.

"You had a friend over?" Rikka's mom asked.

"Yeah" Rikka replied. 'Ira, what's going on with you?'

….

Ira opened the door with a bang startling Marmo who was in the kitchen eating a late night snack. She was eating donuts with heart shaped middles instead of a circle.

"Gosh what's wrong with you?" Marmo asked the moment he made his way in kitchen's view.

"What's going on?" Ira yelled. "What happened after the Precure defeated King Jikochu? Why are we living in the human world like regular civilians!? I know. King Jikochu must have told us do something that I don't remember. That's why you caused the workers to fall off the building like you did when you pretended to be Cutie Madam right? What am I supposed to do?"

"Excuse me?" Marmo asked with an incredulous look.

"I saw you today on top of that construction building. You were the one who broke it. King Jikochu must have came back and you broke it for some reason right?"

"Why in the world would I break a building? And what are you talking about? King Pikachu?"

"Ugh never mind!" Ira yelled. It was obvious Marmo was just like Rikka, not knowing what was going on. He walked over to the mouse cage. "Bel!" he yelled again as he slammed the cage waking up the mouse. "You know what's going on don't you!? This must be a plan to revive King Jikochu or something right? Explain before I ruin the plan!"

"Ira, what's wrong with you? Why would you wake Bel? He's a mouse anyway so he won't be able to solve whatever is the matter" Marmo stated in disbelief.

Ira grunted in frustration. After banging the cage one more time, he took a deep breath and went upstairs.

"Just what is wrong with that guy?" Marmo asked Bel.

"Chu" was the only response she received.

….

The next day, Mana and Rikka were early at school. They were helping sweep the floors before the students started to come in.

While Mana was happily sweeping, Rikka was worried. The things Ira said last night were on her mind all night. While everything he said seemed bizarre, she couldn't help but feel like he was on to something because it seemed familiar. It was also weird that she didn't know the answer to a few things. In addition, she kept feeling like she was forgetting something.

"Hey Rikka, is something wrong?" Mana asked.

"Nothing" Rikka replied as she returned back to the task. After sweeping a few leaves, she stopped. "Hey Mana?"

"Hm?"

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"You know that hole that connects our world with Trump Kingdom? How did that happen?"

"You know, Regina tore it open with her Miracle Dragon Glaive"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Because um...I don't remember. Let's ask her later"

"Okay. Um then, you know how many people know that we're the Precure now? How did they find out?"

"Oh that was my fault, remember? I accidentally announced it when…um when…"

"What's with all the questions? ~sharu"

"Ira came over last night and asked all these questions ~quel" Raquel explained. "He seemed a bit strange yesterday"

Before they could continue the matter any further, the four suddenly heard a big BOOM. Concerned on what could be the matter, they departed the school to the source of the sound.

….

Ira couldn't sleep properly yesterday. The whole ordeal with his memories and how nobody knew what he was talking about was on his mind. He thought that when he went to sleep, everything would go back to 'normal' afterwards, but when he awoke, he was still living this life. 'Was everything just a dream?' he started to wonder.

Unable to come to conclusion, he decided to find out on his own. After waking up early, Ira made his way to school. He needed some answers. Seeing how the school was not opened to regular students yet, he made his way to a nearby abandoned area.

Ira stood in front of an old brick wall and looked at his hand before squeezing it. 'If nobody knows what's going on, it might have been a dream. But there's only one way to find out.' Taking a deep breath he held out his hand toward the wall and started to concentrate. Nothing happened.

"Argh so everything was just a dream" he yelled in frustration as he ruffled his own head. "Man this sucks" he shouted as was about to punch the wall. However, instead of his fist making contact with the bricks, a black ball shot out of the palm of his hand, destroying a good portion of the wall.

'That was…a Janergy ball' Ira thought with disbelief.

….

Rikka and Mana ran to the abandoned area where they heard the sound. They found Ira standing in front of a broken wall.

"Ira! What happened!? What was that sound? Are you alright?" Rikka shouted.

Ira, who just noticed the company, hid his hand as if he had something to hide.

"Wow, this wall is really broken. What on earth could have happened here?" Mana asked as she inspected the wall. Then the bell singling that school was now opened to regular students rang.

Ira grabbed his bag and started to leave the area.

"Hey Ira, where are you going? School's the opposite direction" Rikka stated.

"I'm not going to school today. I've got something to do" he replied.

Mana and Rikka looked over at each other confused on whether or not to stop him. Decided that he might need some alone time, they decided to leave him. After all, it was a Saturday and school was going to end pretty soon anyways.

….

"Ohayo MakoPi!" Mana exclaimed the moment she entered the classroom.

"Ohayo Mana, Rikka. You're a bit later than usual" Makoto replied.

"Is it okay for you to be at school today? You are an idol" Rikka asked.

"Yes since it is a half day ~byi. Besides, it's good to have days off too" Dabyi popped out and said.

Rikka took her seat down and started to think about what could have happened yesterday and this morning with Ira.

"So I heard on the news yesterday that you two saved a construction site" Makoto asked.

"Yup. We were just passing by and luckily we did. The beams were falling all over the place and so many workers were in danger" Mana replied.

"Is something wrong with Rikka?" Makoto whispered to Mana. "She seems… a bit out of it?"

"Hmm I'm not sure. Overall she's fine but it seems like something's wrong. I think it has something to do with Ira" Mana whispered back.

"Could it be love? ~byi?"

"No, more like weird ~sharu"

"How so?" Makoto asked.

"Well" Mana started.

Suddenly, Rikka got up startling everyone. "Makoto, I have something to ask you" she said.

"Sure, ask away" she said nervously.

"You came to the human world sometime last year right? How did you get here? Regina didn't cut open the connection yet."

"Oh I went through a mirror" she replied.

"Why did you go through a mirror? If I remember correctly, we didn't get a long in the beginning because you were searching for something. What were you searching for?"

"I went through the mirror because it was the only available method of traveling at that time. I had to get the Princess to safety. When I came here I was searching for the Princess"

"Who is the Princess?"

"It was the Trump Kingdom's daughter"

"Regina or Aguri"

"None. It was….it was…. " Makoto suddenly held her head in confusion.

"Ohayo minna! Why is everyone crowded here?" Regina came in the classroom and asked happily.

"Regina, I have a question for you. When you first met Cure Ace you didn't like her remember."

"What a rude question to ask first thing in the morning. Yeah I didn't like her. Something about her made my blood boil" Regina replied.

"You stopped hating her remember? Do you remember why?"

"Sure. You guys told me when were in Trump Kingdom. It was when…when…huh?" Regina held a finger to her chin and looked up in confusion.

"Rikka are you alright?" Mana asked worriedly.

"What brought all these questions? ~byi"

"These were the same questions Ira asked us last night. We thought he was being strange but something doesn't feel right anymore. ~quel"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Truthfully it is quite strange. We should know the answer to these questions but I just can't remember" Mana replied.

"There's one thing that has been bothering me" Rikka stated. "Last night, Ira kept repeating this over and over. I don't know what he's talking about but I can't help but feel like the word is very familiar. Have any of you ever heard of a Jikochu? Specifically King Jikochu."

….

For the rest of the class time, the four sat deep in thought. Everything did seem familiar to them but they couldn't remember it. 'What's going on?' they all wondered.

'Is Ira's weird behavior affecting us all…or is it something else?' Rikka wondered.

Because they weren't paying attention during class, time flew by really fast. The girls started to slowly pack their bags as they continued to think about the questions. By then most of the students have already left so the three fairies returned to their mascot form and floated around.

"Those questions Rikka asked today…they do seem odd yet familiar ~byi"

"Maybe he's just lying to get to us ~sharu"

"But even if he was, it does seem weird ~quel"

THUMP THUMP

Suddenly the three fairies felt a chill go up their spine.

"Raquel what's wrong?" Rikka asked.

"I don't know. I just felt something scary suddenly. Like something bad happened ~quel"

"This has been happening quite often these days. I wonder what it is. It feels so familiar ~sharu"

"More like it sounds familiar. It was like…two heart beats ~byi"

Suddenly Mana's phone rang. "Hello?" Mana picked up and said.

The girls watched her call in anticipation.

"Alright we'll be right there" Mana replied and hung up.

"Mana, what's going on?" Regina asked.

"Some strange creature is attacking the citizens and at the Yotsuba Shopping District" Mana replied.

'Strange creature?' Rikka thought.

"Let's transform and see what's going on" Makoto stated as the fairies returned back to their Commune form.

The girls quickly left the building and then transformed.

….

After Ira left the abandoned area, he returned home.

'That ball that flew out of my hand was definitely a Janergy ball. That means everything I remember was real' he thought on his way home. 'However if it's real, what's going on? Why doesn't anyone else remember?'

The moment Ira returned home, he realized it was empty. Marmo wasn't home, she was probably at school, living this weird life, but that wasn't all. Ira noticed that Bel was missing too.

"Where is he?" he muttered.

Unable to stand the fact he was still wearing his uniform, Ira changed to something more comfortable. The same outfit he wore when he was part of the Selfish Trio; also the same outfit he wore back in his 'rebellious phase' as the people call it now.

"I don't know what's going on but I definitely won't find out by staying in here or at school." Ira muttered as he opened the window of his room and flew out.

THUMP THUMP

After flying for almost 20 minutes, Ira felt something. "This feeling" he stated. "It's no mistake, it's a Jikochu!" he exclaimed as he teleported to the area in question.

When he arrived, he was standing on the streets instead of flying. In front of him, he saw the Precure fighting a car shaped Jikochu. But that wasn't what surprised him the most. Floating near the Jikochu with Regina was a familiar brawly man.

"GULA!?" Ira shouted in disbelief.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I'm pretty sure the length of this chapter wasn't disappointing right? Because I moved the bowling scene that was supposed to be here, to Chapter 2, I moved even more scenes that were originally supposed to be in Chapter 4, to here. As usual, the chapter still ended the way it was supposed to (partially). Because it was turning out to be VERY long, I was debating whether or not to split this chapter in half. Maybe update both parts on the same week. But then I thought, NAH. I'll keep them together.

It's thanking time!

Reviews:

**Isabel (Guest)** x2: It's okay. I was confused at first when you said 'Abel' but then the comment following it, the mouse one, allowed me to understand you meant Bel. Thank you for reviewing so quickly even though you're not following the story through the fanfiction notices. (If you are, I wouldn't know). What did you think of this chapter? One of the reasons I didn't split it into two chapters and kept it long was for you.

**Guest (Guest)**: I can't tell if you're one of the two previous guest reviewers or a new reader xD. I always treat anonymous reviewers as new entities whether or not they are (unless they hint at it). A name would help lol. Okay, if you're new, welcome. If you're old, welcome back. Anyways, I hope that this story has a good foundation. I actually have the story pretty much planned out. I haven't secured the ending yet (just half of it). Anyways, your intuition that predicted the return of Gula and Leva proves to be half true so far since you saw Gula's appearance this chapter. I wonder what gave it away ;).

**Muhammad Izzat Awwal:** Hi, welcome new reader to the story. I'm glad you stuck around to read before making the choice on your full opinion. I appreciate it. I'm glad you read till the latest chapter since I know my prologue and official first chapter were a bit bland. I needed to build the story a bit before I moved into it. I hope this chapter was good enough to get you even more hooked. I'll continue to do my best with writing this story so hopefully one day it can go on your favorites. Till then, please stick around and do continue to let me know your opinion or reaction on each chapter.

Story Alerts:

**Berry Doyle:** Hey, welcome to the story. I hope this new chapter has proved helpful for you to really stick around :D. Hope you can drop a review to tell me what you think of it.

**Muhammad Izzat Awwal:** So glad that this story piqued your interest to put it in your story alerts. I hope this chapter was satisfying enough for it to be kept there.

So what did you all think of this chapter? I hope it wasn't too boring with the Q&A's. Chapter 4 is already done so I'll be able to upload it on time. Till next week!


	5. Chapter 4: What's going on?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ So sad, as I was reading the comments for last chapter, no one caught my 'King Pikachu'. It wasn't a typo. I purposely did that. Oh wells. This chapter was originally completed but the next chapter isn't. I've been slacking but I'll try to pick up the slack. Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just the storyline.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** What's going on?; Time to recover our lost memories

Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, Cure Sword, and Regina quickly made their way to the streets. Along the way they bumped into Alice and Aguri who were speeding in Alice's limo to the spot. "Alice! Aguri-chan!" Cure Heart exclaimed.

"We got the call" Alice replied when they met at a street close to the stated location.

"There seems to be something terribly wrong. Ai-chan won't stop crying" Aguri added as she held Ai in her arms.

"Maybe she feels the same weird feeling we do ~sharu"

BOOM

"Oh no! Alice, Aguri you better quickly transform" Cure Sword exclaimed as the ground started to shake.

"Let's go ~rancu"

"Pretty Cure, Love Link!" Rosetta called out.

"There there, Ai-chan. Don't cry. We'll take care of whatever is making you cry so let's go" Aguri stated while trying to soothe Ai.

Ai let out a sniffle before calming down. "Ai!" she said happily.

"Pretty Cure, Dress Up!" she shouted as Ai let out the Love Eyes Palette.

"Hidamari Poka Poka, Cure Rosetta!"

"Ai no Kirifuda, Cure Ace!"

"Resonate, the beat of love! Doki Doki Precure!" they all called out.

BAMN

The moment they said that, a building collapsed from the rampage of the creature. By then, the civilians had already evacuated with Sebastian's help.

"Jiko!" a car like creature appeared and stated.

"What is that?" Cure Ace asked as all of them jumped to dodge the attack.

The moment the creature saw the Precures, it immediately started to attack them.

"What's going on? Why is it attacking us?" Regina exclaimed as they took a back jump.

In the blink of an eye, the creature had moved from their front to their backs and hit them hard. Being taken in by surprised, nobody was able to block the attack and crashed into a building.

"Ow, everyone alright?" Cure Heart asked as she was the first one to recover.

"Yeah" everyone replied.

"Hey you!" Regina flew up towards the creature and shouted.

"Jiko?"

"I order you to stop this act at once!" she shouted once more.

For a brief moment the creature appeared to have ceased all aggressive behavior but it immediately regained it. "Jiko!" it shouted as it was about to knock Regina again.

Cure Rosetta, realizing this, quickly jumped to her aid. "Kacchikachi no Rosetta Wall!" she shouted as she activated Rosetta Wall to lessen the impact of the hit.

"Don't stand in my way!" the creature yelled. "I can drive however I want!"

"Huh?" everyone wondered.

"It seems to be worried about being able to move freely" Cure Ace speculated.

"Well then. Ai wo nakushita kanashii Kuruma-san, kono Cure Heart ga anata no dokidoki torimodoshite miseru" Cure Heart stated as she made a heart with her hands.

"Hmm? If it isn't the Precure" a voice called out.

Everyone turned to the source and saw a giant man floating towards the creature.

"Who are you!?" Cure Sword shouted.

"Hm? You don't know who I am? I guess that really did work then!" he laughed.

"What are you talking about!?" Cure Ace demanded.

"It doesn't matter. I'll just get rid of all of you now so you can't disrupt our plans again. Jikochu!" he shouted as the Jikochu fired up its engine.

"Ji-Jikochu!?" Cure Diamond exclaimed.

THUMP

"Jiko!" the Jikochu shouted as it charged for the Precure. The Precure dodged it with ease but the Jikochu immediately chased after them. The next thing they knew, all 5 of them were having a fist fight with the Jikochu while Regina floated towards the man.

"I don't know who you are but you better stop this act at once!" she ordered.

"Hmm who's this brat?" he asked.

"How rude. You don't call me a brat. I am Regina, King Jikochu's dau-" Regina started. 'What? King Jikochu? What's that? Didn't Rikka mention something like this morning?' she wondered.

"Hm? Regina? Never heard of you. Don't care" he stated.

"Who are you?" she asked with anger.

"Me? I shouldn't answer" he replied.

Suddenly a voice caught everyone's attention and as a result, everyone stopped what they were doing to turn to the source.

"GULA!?" Ira's voice shouted.

"Ira!?" everyone's voice exclaimed in shock.

"Hm? If it isn't Ira" Gula stated in surprise. "What are you doing there? If you keep standing there you're going to get hurt and I won't' care."

"What are you doing here? Bel got rid of you. You must be the cause of what's going on!" Ira responded.

"Hmm? Cause of what's going on? Right you don't remember. Wait, why do you remember me then!?" he exclaimed.

"So you are the reason behind this! What is going on!?" Ira shouted in anger.

"Don't you remember? Back at the hideout-" Gula started.

"Gula, stop. Don't say anymore" a voice suddenly stated.

Everyone looked around to find the source. From around the corner of a nearby building stepped out a tall man wearing a top hat.

"LEVA!?" Ira exclaimed once more. "But how? Bel said he defeated you two. How are you two still back here? What's going on? Has King Jikochu revived?"

"Hm Bel?" Leva asked with a gleam of anger in his eyes. He immediately got rid of the gleam. "Oh right King Jikochu. Don't worry about King Jikochu. We'll make sure everything is alright. You guys can just continue to live here. Ah but wait, we do require….Bel's assistance. WhErE iS hE?"

"Huh? Bel? What does he have to do with any of this? Speaking of which, why are we living here anyway? Did King Jikochu send us here?"

"Hm? You don't remember?" Gula asked as he floated down to ground level. "Speaking of which, why do you know who we are? Your memories were supposed to be wiped out along with the rest of OOOF"

Leva had kicked Gula hard in anger. "Shut up, don't say anymore you big buffoon" he muttered.

"Yes Ira, what's going on? I mean yesterday when you bumped into me you didn't even recognize who I was. In fact you weren't yourself. You said _sorry_" Leva mocked as we walked around Ira.

"Che, don't let that get to you. Tell me what's going on. King Jikochu's revival was pretty fast. Something must've happened if he's not back but you two are. You two obviously can't revive King Jikochu on your own. Let me give you a helping hand seeing as I was one of the last ones who aided his revival " Ira stated.

"Hm? Oh no, we don't need your help reviving King Jikochu" Leva replied. "You just need to tell us where Bel is"

"Besides, King Jikochu isn't even back yet-" Gula started before getting a huge nudge from Leva.

'Something is weird' Ira thought.

"Anyway Ira, answer my question. Where's Bel?" Leva asked once again.

"How should I know, isn't he with you two?" he replied.

"If you don't know where he is, you're not going to be useful. I guess we should take our leave elsewhere. But I can't have you spoiling our plans either. JIKOCHU!" Leva called out.

"JIKO!" the Jikochu responded, alerting the Precures. Instead of fighting the Precures the Jikochu headed towards Ira.

"Ira!" Cure Diamond exclaimed as she rushed over to his side and pushed him to the ground. The sudden impact surprised Ira so much that his head slightly banged against the concrete floor.

THUMP

"I don't know how you remembered everything but you should enjoy your stay in this world while you still can Ira" Leva stated as he and Gula started to float up.

"Just don't get in our way and everything will turn out perfect." Gula added as they started to float away.

"Jikochu! Get rid of all of them!" Leva finished as the two floated away.

"Wait!" Ira shouted as he got up and chased after them.

"Ira wait! It's dangerous!" Cure Diamond exclaimed as she was about to chase after him. But before she could, the Jikochu returned and attacked her. As she blocked the move, she saw Ira teleported from his running spot and appear in front of Leva and Gula.

"Diamond!" the other Cures exclaimed as they rushed to her aid.

"You two stop right there!" Regina exclaimed as she flew after Leva and Gula.

"Tell me, what is going on" Ira asked.

"Man these two are so persistent" Leva muttered.

"I guess we have no choice but to go back" Gula replied.

"I know. It won't be good but we have no other choice" he responded as the two quickly teleported away.

"Hmm? Where did they go!?" Regina exclaimed in shock as she met up with Ira the moment the two disappeared.

"Those bastards" Ira muttered before teleporting too.

"HUH!?" Regina exclaimed in shock. She turned back to the battlefield to find the Cures struggling with the Jikochu and quickly rushed back.

"Pretty Cure! Sparkle Sword!" Cure Sword exclaimed as she aimed the spades at the Jikochu's wheels. "Oh no, it's too fast!" she shouted as every single one missed.

"We have to make it stop moving" Cure Rosetta stated.

"Leave it to me!" Cure Ace responded. "Irodore! Love Kiss Rouge!" she called as the Love Eyes Palette shot out her weapon. She changed the tip of the lipstick to purple and applied it before touching her lips and releasing the Purple Heart. "Tokimeki nasai! Ace Shot! Baki~yu~n!" she shouted as the Purple Heart immobilize the Jikochu.

"I can't move –jiko" the Jikochu stated as it was frozen in place.

"Good, now that it's frozen, we can think about what to do with it. The moment she said that, Cure Ace's transformation gave out and she reverted back to her civilian form.

"Oh no! It's already been 5 minutes!?" she exclaimed in surprise.

With the transformation undone, so was her attack.

"Jiko!" the Jikochu shouted in anger. "No one can stop me!" it added as it charged towards the surprised Cures.

Regina quickly swooped down and grabbed Aguri while the rest of the Cures dodged its attacks.

"T-Thank you" Aguri stated as the six ended up on a roof far from the Jikochu.

"A-Ai" Ai floated over and cried.

"Ai-chan. What are you doing here? It's dangerous" Aguri stated as she held Ai. Ai replied with an "A-aa~" as she waved one clamped hand and an opened one.

"There's no end to this" Cure Sword muttered as she watched the Jikochu destroy the spot they were just standing on.

"Just what is that thing?" Cure Rosetta asked.

"They called it a Jikochu" Cure Heart responded. "Rikka, isn't that what you said this morning? Jikochu?"

"Y-Yeah, but I didn't even know what it was till now" she responded.

"A-ai, Purify" Ai stated.

"Purify?" everyone reiterated.

Ai opened her clamped hand to reveal a Lovead.

"A Lovead?" the four Cures stated.

Ai tried to hand the Lovead to Cure Heart which she took.

"It looks like the one we use for the Love Heart Arrow" Cure Rosetta commented. "Maybe it's Mana-chan's"

"Hm, it might be. I feel like it is mine" Cure Heart added as she stared intently at the Lovead. "But why does it appear now? I don't think I've ever gave it to Ai-chan but I don't remember ever having it either"

"Love Heart Arrow" Cure Diamond muttered as she recalled her conversation with Ira from yesterday.

"_What about all of Cure Heart's other attacks? And your group attacks using the Love Heart Arrow and Magical Lovely Pad?"_

"_I'm sorry? Other moves?"_

"_You know. Cure Heart's My sweet heart or Heart Shoot. Or your group attacks such as Love Force Arrow or the Lovely Royal Straight Flush. The moves that always purified the Jikochu."_

"Hey Mana, I think we need to purify the Jikochu" Cure Diamond stated.

"Hmm? What do you mean" Cure Heart asked.

"I think you should use that Lovead for your Love Heart Arrow. I think your move would be able to purify the Jikochu"

"How can you be so sure? ~sharu"

"I remember last night Ira mentioning something about Cure Hearts attacks purifying the Jikochu. Since this Jikochu appeared, it has proven itself to be real. If that's the case, perhaps what Ira said would also be true. Since Ai-chan gave Mana the Love Heart Arrow Loveads, she must be trying to tell you to use it" Cure Diamond replied.

"Hm, I don't really get it but I'll give a shot. After all, there's no harm in trying" Cure Heart replied happily.

The Cures left Aguri with Regina's protection as all six of them quietly made it back to the Jikochu who was running amok in the streets. Regina and Aguri stayed far yet from where the Cures were. Cure Heart took a step forward which caught the Jikochu's attention.

"Love Heart Arrow!" she shouted as the arrow appeared. She inserted the Lovead inside the arrow and dragged her finger against the hearts. The arrow enlarged. "Pretty Cure, Heart Shoot!" She said with a wink as she released the power.

A pink light shot from the arrow and hit the Jikochu.

"Jiko!" the Jikochu shouted in pain.

"Yes!" everyone exclaimed in happiness. However, the happiness was short lived as the Jikochu broke free from the light.

"Oh no!" they all exclaimed.

The Jikochu was now enraged and quickly charged for them. The Cures easily dodged the attack and moved closer to where Aguri and Regina were.

"It seemed to have worked but the attack was lacking power" Aguri commented. "We need a stronger attack"

"A stronger attack? What else can we use" Cure Sword asked.

Cure Diamond started to think. "Maybe if we combine all our attacks using the Love Heart Arrow, it'll work. Ira did state a number of attacks I know we don't have yet they seem to be oddly familiar"

"It's worth a shot ~byi"

The Cures moved back to the Jikochu which turned to them with rage.

"Love Heart Arrow!" the three Cures called out as their arrows came. All four of them inserted the Loveads and drew their fingers along the hearts. They chanted "Pretty Cure, Lovely Force Arrow" before winking and shooting the light towards the Jikochu.

"Love Love Love" the Jikochu stated before exploding and a heart with wings was in its place. The heart flew away towards a car with a knocked out passenger who had a black heart. It disappeared into him and he woke up.

"Huh? What was I doing" he asked.

Meanwhile the city started to return to normal as if no destruction ever occurred. The Cures undid their transformation.

"We did it!" Alice cheered.

"Splendid work" Aguri commented.

"Exactly what was that?" Makoto asked.

"Everything seemed oddly familiar. The Jikochu, our attacks, I feel like we've all been through this before" Mana stated.

"But how? I don't remember any of this. How is this even possible?" Rikka asked.

"Something has been bothering me this whole time too. I feel like I should know what is going on but I can't remember" Regina added.

"It's been like this all day ~quel"

"Let's call it a day" Alice suggested. "Makoto-san still has work and it's been a pretty tiring day. I'll ask Sebastian to see if he can find out any information for us"

"Maybe Papa would know what's going on. He used to be the Trump Kingdom's king, maybe he'll know what's going on" Regina added.

"I'll go to Trump Kingdom and look into their archives to see if I can find any information" Aguri stated.

"I'll go with Aguri-chan. I'll ask Onii-san if he knows anything" Mana added.

"I'll stay in the human world to see if I can find Ira. He seems to know something about this whole thing because he was the one who brought it all up to begin with. Plus, the weird people who showed up seemed to know him." Rikka stated.

"So it's settled. We'll all part ways and see if we can find anything. We'll meet up first thing tomorrow morning at Solitaire" Mana stated.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to help much but I'll also see if I can find anything during work" Makoto said.

"Don't worry about it. You're the international idol so you can be in charge of calming things down. There's going to be some concern with the civilians now so you can help calm them down" Rikka replied.

"Let's all meet tomorrow morning. Don't forget" Mana said as all six of them parted their ways.

….

Ira had teleported to what he believed to be to be Leva and Gula's return place, their hideout. However, instead of ending up at the hideout like usual, he was on a random street in the human world. 'What the?' he wondered as he tried again. It was no luck, instead of returning to the hideout he was on another random street.

'This is obviously weird' he thought to himself. Instead of floating or trying again, Ira started to walk back home and think.

'Let's see, something is obviously wrong with everything here. Leva and Gula who are supposed to be gone are suddenly back. They knew that I shouldn't have remembered anything as Gula obviously stated. In addition, the Precures don't remember a single thing about back then either and it seems like they still don't. I can't return to the hideout either. Leva and Gula are obviously the cause of this. What makes me wonder is…how. And why did they need Bel? Come to think of it, Bel wasn't home either which is weird for a mouse.'

Ira started to make his way closer to home.

'What I can't figure out is how are we back in the human world with no memories on what happened. Leva and Gula are behind it but there's no way they could have done all this. In fact, how did they even come back when the rings containing their Janergy were destroyed? I remember after King Jikochu was defeated, Bel, Marmo, and I were back at our base getting ready to sleep until King Jikochu reawakens. Just when I was about to go to sleep, I was rudely awoken. I faintly remember seeing two silhouettes. They were probably Leva and Gula. But-'

Just before Ira could finish his thought, he bumped into Marmo who was returning home from the opposite block.

"Ow, hey watch where you're going!" Ira yelled in anger.

"Me!? You're the one who was dozing off! And what's the big idea skipping school today!" Marmo shouted back.

Just when Ira was about to retort, he noticed something in Marmo's hand.

"Is that Bel? You had Bel the whole time?"

"Huh? Yeah. I wanted to take him to the vet but something happened along the way. Some monster suddenly started attacking the streets. I couldn't make my way through as a result. I had to run back. I heard the streets are cleared now but it's too late to bring him there. You do it tomorrow" she replied as the two made it back home and entered.

"Wait, so you were there when the Jikochu attacked?"

"Jikochu? Is that what it's called? Well, the Precure were there so I'm sure it'll be on the news later"

"You don't recognize it? You don't remember anything like it?"

"Am I supposed to? Did something like this happen before?"

"Never mind then. Hey do you remember who Leva and Gula are?"

"Leva and Gula? Who are they? Your new friends?"

"No…they're nobodies"

'Now I know Leva and Gula are behind it. Marmo doesn't remember who they are which means they don't want us to remember. Either that or she's acting stupid. What about Bel?' he wondered as he turned to the cage Bel was in. Bel was sleeping the whole time, even when Marmo transferred him from the mobile cage to his usual one.

"Hey Bel you know what's going don't you?" Ira asked.

Marmo sighed. "Ira, stop abusing Bel. He's not going to answer your questions. Exactly what's wrong with you?"

"Tch, it's nothing" Ira muttered as he walked up the stairs. 'Leva and Gula are definitely up to something. The fact that they're back and know no one knows what Jikochus are, is proof enough. They seemed to have wanted Bel for some reason. But what?'

….

Back with the Precures, everyone was at their respective area. Alice went home with Sebastian and was currently using their resources to see if they could find anything.

"Any luck?" Alice asked as she took a sip of tea.

"I'm afraid not" Sebastian replied as he continued to scroll through the tablet. "But this is weird. Every time I seem to find a lead, the information is immediately gone or I'm led to some other thing"

"That's really weird ~rancu"

"Hmm, that is weird. Perhaps we should look into more recent cases. Maybe then we'll find something. If not, I guess that leaves us no other choice but to use other methods" she replied.

"I understand" he replied as Sebastian changed his perspective on searching.

….

Meanwhile, Makoto had gone to work and like Dabyi said, she had a live interview.

"So, I heard prior to this interview you beat up some monster at the Yotsuba Shopping District with the Precure. Can you elaborate on what's going on" the reported with brown hair and glasses asked.

"At the current moment, we are trying to figure out exactly what that monster is. However, as a Precure I tell the citizens to not worry. We will do everything in our power to get to the bottom of this and protect everyone. We just ask everyone to not panic and if they have any information that can help us, please let us know" she replied.

"Words expected from an ally of justice! Now can you tell us as Precure-"

"I hate to be rude but wasn't this interview supposed to be discussing about my upcoming concert that will be held for the people of the Trump Kingdom and your world?" Makoto interrupted.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. It's just that when I think of Precure, I just can't stop and I must know it all! You're right. Anyways, as the first international idol from the Trump Kingdom, you have your work cut out for you. Plus, on top of that, you're a Precure."

As the reported continued to rant on about Makoto and the Precure, Makoto started to think. 'I hope that was good enough to calm the civilians down. I really don't want them to get involved with this as I feel it might bring more trouble if they know about it. I hope the others have luck finding out what's going on.'

….

Mana and Aguri had split up in the Trump Kingdom. While Aguri went to the former castle's library, Mana waited for her audience with the Trump Kingdom's first president, Joe Okada.

"Look Ai-chan. Look at all the books. I wonder where should we start looking" Aguri asked.

"Excuse me, if you're looking for something specific, I can direct you to it" the library's keeper stated.

"No, I'm fine thank you" Aguri replied as she made her way deeper into the library. "I guess the first place to start with anything is history." Setting Ai down at the table, Aguri started to look through the shelves.

"Hmm, I wonder how far back I should look?" she muttered as she walked down the aisle of books. "Hmm, History of the Trump Kingdom's monarchy, Trump Kingdom's rises and falls…" she muttered. She made her way to a shelf that dated Trump Kingdom's history from 10,000 years ago. "This might be far enough to look"

Picking a random shelf, Aguri slid some books to the right to straighten things out. On the shelf below it, she slid the books to the left. Returning to the previous shelf, she split the books both ways. "Man, they have to step up and keep this place a bit more organized" she muttered. She looked up and a book caught her interest. The history of Precure: Precure Textbook Vol 1. She took the book down from the shelf and brought it back to Ai's table. Picking a random page, she opened the book and began reading.

"Approximately 10,000 years ago, the universe was enveloped by darkness. At that time, 3 legendary warriors known as Precure appeared. They came to deliver love and peace to the world. Their names were Cure Magician, Cure Empress, and Cure Priestess. Each Precure had wielded a special weapon that helped them save the world from the darkness." Aguri read as she turned the page. "Cure Magician wielded the Miracle Dragon Glaive. The Miracle Dragon Glaive was a spear of light that could pierce any obstacle." At the same page, a picture of a spear was shown. "Hmm? Isn't this the same Miracle Dragon Glaive Regina uses? I forgot, how did she get it again?" she wondered as she continued to read.

On the next page, there was a picture of a mirror. "Cure Empress wielded the mirror of crystal that could reflect any truth. The Magical Lovely Pad. Hmm? This pad kind of looks like the one we use" she commented. "Maybe it's the same one? But Cure Empress only used one…hmm"

Aguri continued to read. "Cure Priestess had the Eternal Golden Crown; a cornet of gold imbued with boundless wisdom." Aguri took a look at the picture of the crown. "Hm? I feel like I've seen this before. I feel that it may have been mine before. Did father show this to me?" she wondered. "By employing these three Sacred Treasures, these girls dispelled the darkness. Hmm I wonder what this darkness they're talking about is."

Aguri turned the page only to be shocked? "WHAT!?" she exclaimed as she quickly flipped through the following pages.

….

While Aguri was at the library, Mana was waiting for Joe.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Joe opened the door and said. "Please, come in"

"No it's fine" Mana replied as she walked in and took her seat. "So how has it been? Must be pretty busy."

"Well, as the first and new President, there are bound to be some ups and downs but we're getting by. The Trump Kingdom is peaceful, and that's what's good. I still can't believe they elected me as the Trump Republic's representative"

"Even though it's changed to a Trump Republic, we still call it the Trump Kingdom ~sharu"

"Well people aren't going to adapt that quickly. And it's just a difference in name and system. We're still a work in progress. Anyways, what's with the sudden visit?"

"Oh, I wanted to ask you something. Just before, a monster attacked the Yotsuba Shopping District. We managed to take care of it but we were wondering what it was. I believe it was called a Jikochu. Would you happen to know anything about it?"

"Hm? Jikochu huh? It does ring a bell but I can't recall anything. Maybe you'll find something about it in the library"

"Aguri-chan is currently there. I'll join her later and help out. There's another thing. Something seems weird these days"

"Hm? How so?"

"It seems like everyone can't remember something these days. Ira was apparently talking about a bunch of nonsense yesterday which seems to be familiar. There's also the issue of how we can't remember the answers to some questions. Today I also got a new attack but it doesn't seem new. It seems familiar"

"Well, perhaps they're all connected in some way. I think the best way to tackle everything is from the source like what you're doing. What kind of questions can you not answer? Maybe I can shed some light on it"

"Things such as how we can't remember why MakoPi came to the human world to begin with. We all remember she came because she was looking for the Princess but we can't remember if it was Aguri-chan or Regina. We feel like it's neither but there's no other princess. I remember you had a relationship with this right?"

"Oh you mean Ange" Joe responded.

"Ange? Who's that?"

"Ange was the Trump Kingdom's last king's daughter, remember?"

"But the Trump Kingdom's daughter is Regina. And Aguri-chan too. Who is Ange?"

"Ange was…hmm you're right, this is a peculiar question. That name just felt so familiar I instinctively said it" he replied.

"That's the problem we've been having all day. Everything seems so familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time"

"Hmm…"Joe wondered. "Ange….Ange…saying this name seems to bring pain to my chest but I can't remember why"

….

Regina quickly returned home.

"PAPA!" she exclaimed as she ran to where her father was.

"Oh, you came home fast. Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Papa, do you know what a Jikochu is?" she asked.

"Jikochu? I can't say I do, but it seems oddly familiar. What's wrong?"

"Today we fought some weird creature called a Jikochu. I can't remember anything about it but for some reason it seems familiar"

"I'm sure it's nothing. Don't worry about it. Maybe something escaped from the Trump Kingdom. I'll contact them and see what's going on so you don't have to worry"

"Another thing Papa, I am your daughter right?"

"Of course you are. You are my precious daughter"

"What about Cure Ace? Aguri?"

"She's also my precious daughter no matter where she decides to live"

"It's only us two right? Nobody else?"

"Regina what's with these questions?"

"Today Rikka asked a scary question she heard from Ira. She asked Cure Sword, I mean Makoto for the reason she came to the human world. We all knew it was for the Princess but it wasn't for me or Aguri. But who else could it be? I also can't seem to remember why I didn't get along with Aguri back then. In fact, I can't remember much about the past" she muttered as she hugged her father.

"It'll be alright Regina. I'm sure everything will be clear sooner or later" he replied as he hugged her back.

….

Rikka went towards Ira's house where she hoped he would be. As she walked, she recalled the battle when she saw Ira leave. 'What was that? He teleported. Did Ira always have that ability?' she wondered.

Finally making it to his house, Rikka knocked on the door which Marmo answered.

"Hi Marmo. Is Ira home?" she asked.

"Hm? Yes she is. IRA. RIKKA'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" she shouted upstairs.

"Tell her to go away" he shouted back.

"Ira! What was that before? You know what's going on don't you? Please explain!" Rikka shouted to his window.

Ira opened the window to see Marmo at the door and Rikka outside. "I told you to go away. I don't know what you want or what's going on either. You're not helping with your racket so go away. I can't think" he replied.

"Ira if you don't want to talk about it now, please talk tomorrow. Tomorrow morning we're going to meet at Solitaire. Please tell us whatever you know then. About the Jikochu, about anything"

"You mean my nonsense? Shouldn't you be getting some rest? You're being weird" he mocked.

"I apologize for saying that yesterday but I've been doing some thinking and I realized that something's not right. Today's appearance with that Jikochu creature proves what you were saying is true. Please tell us everything you know tomorrow."

Ira said nothing and shut the window.

"Did something happen?" Marmo asked.

"No, it's fine. Thank you for your time" Rikka said as she bowed. "Ira, I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow" she shouted and left.

Meanwhile, Ira sat near the corner of his window thinking. "It might be better if you just forget about all this" he muttered "otherwise we're going to have to fight again."

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Man that was a LOONG chapter. It was actually going to be longer but I decided to move the last scene to Chapter 5. For once, the chapter didn't end the way I wanted to but I'm sure it still wasn't disappointing right? I didn't expect the fight scene to be that long. Welp, it's thanking and replying time!

Reviews:

**Isabel (Guest):** Uh I don't know how to react to all your statements so I'll just say yes. Thanks for the review. I really hope this story is amazing lol. I hope this chapter was enjoyable as well.

**Guest (Guest):** I'll try to finish the next chapters. I mean I will one day or another. I guess the suspense is killing you and you can't wait.

**Guest (Guest):** Welcome back ^^. I'm glad you told me who you were because we have 3 guests this time. And yup, that was a little hint I posted in Chapter 2. I'm glad you noticed it. It makes my effort on subtle hints worth it. I hope this chapter was just as good this time even though I cut the last scene.

**guest (Guest):** Thanks for calling this story good. I'm working hard on it. As for how I got the idea. To answer your question without spoiling too much, it started with my idea of the ending that will happen in the end. That's all I can answer for now. Please continue to read and I WILL answer this question at the very end of this story. Please stick around till then. As for more IraxRikka stories, the answer is YES. I actually have 3 IraxRikka stories as a work in progress right now. This story is my priority which is why they're not done. I also have a bunch of other stuff I would like to do and life has just been keeping me busy. Please keep an open eye for them though as they WILL be coming out.

Story Alert:

**Raf-lily:** Hi! Welcome to the story. I hope you enjoyed it. Would you mind dropping a review or comment about your thoughts of the story? If not, it's okay. Thanks for reading it and I hope you liked this chapter.

So to recap, I changed Chapter 4 just a bit due to length issues. Chapter 5 is also incomplete because life has been busy this week. However, don't worry as it'll still be updated on time. Please show your continuous support and I'll do my best to work on it quickly. Till next week.


	6. Chapter 5: Memories unlocked

_**Tear Droplet:**_ This chapter was not done in advanced but nevertheless here it is. I was really sad with no responses last chapter. Hopefully it will pick up this week. Did I write a bad chapter? If this chapter has no response, I'm going to doubt my abilities in this story.

Disclaimer: Doki Doki Pretty cure characters aren't mine.

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Memories unlocked; Doki Doki Precure are officially back!

As planned, everyone was to meet in front of Solitaire early that morning. Makoto, being used to irregular sleep schedules because of her duty as an idol, was already in front of the store waiting for everyone. Alice was the next one to arrive as her limo pulled up to the site.

"Ohayo Makoto-san" she greeted as she exited her limo. "You're quite early."

"Ohayo Alice" she replied. "It's hard to sleep especially when you don't even know what's going anymore"

"I see. But I'm sure everything will be alright" she replied with a smile.

"Were you able to find anything?" Makoto asked.

Alice pointed to her butler. "I believed I found a sufficient amount of information to help" Sebastian replied with a bow.

"But first, let's wait for everyone else" Alice suggested.

They didn't have to wait long because the next ones to arrive were Aguri and Regina. Aguri was holding a book while Regina held Ai who was fast asleep.

"Well this is a rare sight to see you two together" Alice stated.

"We just bumped into each other along the way" they both replied in sync.

The next ones to arrive were Mana and Rikka. Mana was cheerful as always while Rikka looked a little down.

"Ohayo minna! You're quite early!" Mana stated energetically.

"Ohayo Mana, Rikka" they all replied. "And you're quite late"

"Yeah, Rikka and I planned to come together today. Rikka was going to pick me up but she was a bit late today" Mana replied.

"Is something the matter?" Makoto asked.

"No. It's just that I went to Ira's place beforehand. I was going to ask him to tell me whatever he knows because he was the one who started all this, but he had already left his house by the time I got there. I searched for him for a while but ended up losing track of time" she replied.

"I see" she replied.

"Now, now. Let's go inside and do what we all came here to do" Mana suggested while she pushed everyone in.

Everyone entered and made their way upstairs where there was a place to sit.

"Wow, it's been a while. I haven't been here since Aguri called me and Joe here in the middle of the night" Makoto stated as she looked around. "It hasn't changed a bit"

"Yeah, now that I think about it, it has been a while. But why did I call you two out to begin with?" Aguri asked.

"I remember it was for something important but I can't seem to remember what the reason was. Funny since it was very important"

"Again with this memory issue. There's no way we would forget something as crucial as an important matter. That's why, there's definitely something wrong. And that is why we shall get to the bottom of this today" Aguri stated as she took her seat and everyone followed. "Alright, since this issue seems to be pretty serious, let's not waste time." Everyone nodded.

"Before we share what we all found out, let's review. Yesterday afternoon, we fought a creature that we haven't seen before, called a Jikochu. Despite never seeing it before, there was a familiarity that ran through all our veins. During our battle, Cure Heart and you three gained a new attack that was able to defeat it. However, despite being new, the attacks seemed very familiar. In addition, it seemed as if those moves were made for the creature. Up until yesterday, all our moves had some physical usage. This is the first time we've seen anything such as purification" Aguri stated.

"That's not the only problem. There also seems to be a problem with our memories. As Aguri-chan said, we all felt that familiarity to all those new things yesterday. We also can't remember a bunch of important information that we should be obvious" Mana added.

"There's no way these two events aren't related" Makoto said. "Rikka, you were the first to notice things. Were you able to find anything?"

"Actually, I wasn't the first one to really notice. Ira was the one who started this all. Yesterday, he was acting weird. When I asked him what was the matter, he started to mention things like Jikochu and asking me the questions that I asked all of you" Rikka responded.

"For now, let's just take care of one matter first. The creature, the Jikochu, from yesterday" Aguri suggested. "For some reason, I feel as if this case might be related to the Trump Kingdom due to the relationship of irregularity in the human world. Makoto, do you have any memory of Jikochus when you were residing there?"

"I don't have any memories of a thing called a Jikochu. When I was living in Trump Kingdom, the times were quite calm and peaceful. As a Precure, my duties were just to defend the kingdom against attacks. I don't recall ever fighting anything that extreme. However, I feel as though I did see something like that before. I have this odd feeling that it's the reason I came to the human world to begin with" Makoto responded.

"I see. Regina, did father mention knowing anything about Jikochus?" Aguri asked.

"Nope!" Regina responded. "He said he has never heard of it but it did sound familiar. He thinks something may have escaped from the Trump Kingdom and is running amok here. He said he'll contact the Trump Kingdom to see if there were any updates."

"Mana, did Joe-san say anything about something escaping?" Aguri asked.

"No. He didn't mention anything of that sort. When I asked him about Jikochus, he said the same thing. He said it sounds familiar but he doesn't know what. That's when he told me to go the library to help you" Mana responded.

"Maybe this Jikochu has something to do with the Trump Kingdom's history ~byi" Dabyi suggested. "If everyone thinks it's familiar but has no clue on what it is, it might be related to history."

"That's what I believe too" Aguri responded as she placed the book she was holding in front of everyone.

"What's that Aguri-chan?" Mana asked. "You were holding that book all day yesterday. When I arrived at the library, you told me to just continue to search for clues about the Pretty Cure history but you never told me why"

"Yesterday when I was at the Trump Kingdom's library, I was searching for information on Jikochus but I came to no lead. However, I did find something intriguing. This book here is a history book about the Precures from 10,000 years ago"

"10,000 years ago!?" everyone exclaimed loudly, waking up Ai.

"But what does that have to do with now? ~sharu"

Aguri turned to a specific page in the book. "Everyone listen to this" she said as she began to read. "Approximately 10,000 years ago, the universe was enveloped by darkness. At that time, 3 legendary warriors known as Precure appeared. They came to deliver love and peace to the world. Their names were Cure Magician, Cure Empress, and Cure Priestess. Each Precure had wielded a special weapon that helped them save the world from the darkness."

"As this book is about Precure, there's limited information to other matters. Other matters such as this darkness it spoke of. I tried to find information about what this darkness could be but I was unable to find any leads. However, I have a feeling that Jikochu is related to that darkness"

"So you're saying that the Jikochu was something from the past and is suddenly back? ~rancu"

"Exactly. Although, it's not guarantee true, I feel like it might be. It's the only plausible explanation at this point. About 10,000 years, there was a darkness that covered the universe. The Jikochu are probably a manifestation of the darkness. As they ran amok, Cure Magician, Empress, and Priestess appeared and got rid of them." Aguri explained. "This is probably why it sounds familiar to all of us. It's because we all heard of this through the Trump Kingdom's history. Unfortunately, the rest of the book was ruined so I couldn't confirm this."

"That sounds plausible" Mana added.

"But if they got rid of them, why are they back now? ~quel"

"Actually, this isn't the first time they're here" Alice, who was quiet the whole time, said. "And that's not the reason we're all familiar with it. The reason we're familiar is because we've encountered them before"

Everyone looked at her as if she had grown three heads. Meanwhile, Ai was flying around in the background.

"Alice, what do you mean?" Mana asked.

"Yesterday was the first time we've ever seen such a thing" Rikka added.

"Sebastian" she called, as her loyal butler appeared.

"As I said yesterday when we parted, I asked Sebastian if he could find any information regarding the Jikochu" she started.

"As soon as oujo-sama returned yesterday, I immediately started to search all forms of media to see if there were any similar or strange incidents like yesterday. There were none." Sebastian started as he took out his tablet and started scrolling through it. "We weren't going to stop because of that so we continued to search. We took a different approach and started to search for more recent incidents. That's when I started to think things were strange. The incident that happened yesterday also seemed to have been nonexistent as if someone purposely took any news regarding it away. So we started to use our resources to see if someone was purposely removing them. That's when I found this" he said as he showed the girls a video.

On the screen, was Mana. "Pretty Cure! Love Link!" she called out as she transformed into Cure Heart.

"This is…" Mana started.

"This was the first time you transformed into a Precure" Alice answered.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with anything?" Mana asked.

"This recording was taken from the camera of the Clover Tower on its opening day. This was how I found out your and Rikka-chan were Precures" she continued.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with anything?" Rikka asked. "Didn't you take this video because at that time we were going to keep the Precure situation a secret?"

"That's exactly why it's important" Alice responded. "The Precure's identities weren't the only thing that was kept secret. Sebastian" she said as she guided her butler to show the next thing.

Everyone peered over once more. This time, it wasn't a video but a series of pictures that Sebastian scrolled through on his tablet. These pictures were of the Cures fighting something that looked like the Jikochu they fought yesterday but different.

"Wait, what? I don't recall any of this" Rikka stated.

"Me neither. I don't recall ever fighting these Jikochu like things. But there we are. Are you sure these pictures are real?" Mana added.

"Sebastian" Alice called.

Sebastian quickly switched to a video. The video was a bird's eye view of a stage.

"Hmm? Isn't this the stage where I performed the song we wrote together for Regina?"

Everyone took a closer look. Sure enough, it was that stage. A bunch of people were waiting for the concert to start. From the corner of the stage they saw three producers waiting. The next thing they saw was Regina interacting with them.

"Hm? I don't remember talking to them" Regina commented.

After sometime, they saw Regina blast a dark ray into the producer's heart. A black heart popped out and transformed into a CD Jikochu.

"EH!?" everyone exclaimed.

"What the? Regina you're the cause of this!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"What!? NO! I didn't do anything. This video it can't be real!" Regina protested.

As the crowd ran away from the stage, they saw Makoto make an appearance. She transformed into Cure Sword and began her battle with the Jikochu. After temporarily defeating the Jikochu, Regina appeared from the top of the stage. The two were conversing for a bit before Regina attacked Cure Sword.

"That's the princess' sword. Give that back right now" Cure Sword shouted.

"It's mine now!" Regina responded as she continued her flurry of attacks. After several dodges, Cure Sword was trapped by Regina's bat wings.

"Stop it Regina!" Cure Sword shouted. "I don't want to fight you"

"Hm? But aren't I your enemy?" she responded.

The girls continued to watch the video with wide eyes. Alice, who already saw the video, sat and watched their reactions.

"Wait, we were enemies Regina?" Makoto asked.

"I don't remember any of this. All I remember is that we didn't get along" she responded.

Just as Regina summoned the Jikochu to attack the trapped Sword, Cure Ace showed up and blinded everyone. The next thing that appeared on screen were the rest of the Cures.

"We're here to help you" Cure Rosetta called. But before anyone could assist Cure Sword , a whip and a series of daggers came flying at Cure Diamond and Cure Rosetta. They dodged it with ease only to meet with Ira and Marmo.

"What the? Ira? And Marmo!?" Rikka exclaimed.

The girls continued to watch the video as Cure Heart conversed with Regina. The battle continued for all four of them. Suddenly, Makoto started to sing catching everyone's attention. Regardless, the battle continued despite the song.

As the girls watched the video they felt something familiar surge in all of them. Just when everyone was about to be blasted by the Miracle Dragon Glaive's power, the Cure's power protected them and a Loveads appeared. After inserting the Loveads in Sharuru, the Lovely Pad transformed into a harp and then all the Cures gained wings. Then they used their attack Lovely Royal Straight Flush which defeated the Jikochu. Regina teleported away, followed by Ira and Marmo. That was the end of the video.

"Alice what was that?" Makoto asked.

"That was one of the videos I found when I was searching for clues" she replied.

"How did you get this?" Rikka continued.

"It was in a pile of other videos similar to this one" she responded. "I have a huge collection of mass media and footage of the Precure. They were all confiscated material to keep the Precure a secret."

"But exactly what was that? I don't remember any of that happening" Mana asked.

"That I don't know. What I do know is that that wasn't the only video of its occurrence. All the footage of us are footage of us fighting Jikochu. In all those footages there are also these people" Alice continued as she motioned to show everyone the pictures.

"As we just saw, there was Regina, Ira, and Marmo" she said as a picture of each one of them was displayed. "There were also these two people who appeared yesterday. I believe they are called Leva and Gula" Alice continued as a picture of the two were shown. "That's not all, there's also one more person" she said as a picture of an older guy with a beard wearing sunglasses appeared. "I believe his name is Bel"

"Bel? Isn't that the name of Ira's pet mouse?" Mana asked.

"Yesterday, didn't Ira teleport? This was the first time I saw it but that proves he has powers like he displayed in the video" Makoto answered.

"Ira is definitely part of whatever is going on. He knew those people yesterday as shown with his familiar interaction. He also has powers as we all saw yesterday and in that video. He also knew what was going on this whole time whereas we didn't. Most likely Ira is in cahoots with those people who was using the Jikochu yesterday. We saw in the video that he was against us which gives us more reason to believe he's behind why we can't remember all this Jikochu stuff" Aguri declared. Meanwhile, Ai had floated into her arms and started to whine.

"Wait, but if he's part of it, why would he ask all those questions that helped us figure things out?" Rikka started to reason.

"He was probably the one who erased our memories. Then he blended in with us to make it look like he's part of us. He probably asked you the questions to make sure we didn't remember anything" Makoto answered.

"That can't be!" Rikka stated.

"Rikka, I remember you always seemed to defend Ira but it's the best conclusion. How else will you explain that we have no memory of what a Jikochu is yet there's live footage of us fighting one?" Aguri asked as she silently tried to soothe Ai. "The fact that he knew everything as well as the people from yesterday only furthers our point."

"Yeah but…" Rikka started.

"WAIT!" Mana shouted surprising everyone. "Even if Ira is part of everything, it doesn't explain why Regina was in the video"

"I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Regina shouted. "I don't know why I was in the video or why I was your enemy but I'm not part of whatever Ira and they are doing. Honest!"

"Calm down Regina. No one is blaming you. And I believe how you're not part of it" said Mana.

"Hmm, let's see. From what I remember, Regina used to be with Ira and Marmo causing trouble for all of us. Now that I think about it, I can't really remember what they did. I only remember that we weren't on good terms" Alice stated.

"This is so confusing ~quel."

"What's the truth and what's the lies? ~sharu"

The whole time everyone was talking, Ai's whines were getting louder.

"Ai-chan. Exactly what's wrong?" Aguri asked.

"Ai, ai!" she kept repeating as if trying to tell them something.

"For some reason, it seems like Ai-chan is trying to tell us something" Alice commented.

"Ai-chan, is that true" Aguri asked. Ai stopped whining and tried speaking as if trying to explain something.

"Maybe Ai-chan knows what's going on" Mana stated.

"How can that be? Ai's just a baby" Rikka added. However, Ai nodded at Mana's statement. She flew up and shouted "kyupirappa!" as light flew out the heart on her bib. The light dispersed and in its place was a Lovead.

Alice caught it. "What's this she wondered as she place it into Lance" Ai emitted more light and a golden crown adjourned with jewels appeared.

"That's!" Aguri exclaimed as she quickly turned back to her book. "There's no mistaking it, that's the Eternal Golden Crown. One of the three sacred treasures along with our Lovely Pad and Regina's Dragon Glaive"

"But why does Ai-chan have it?" Rikka asked as she took the crown from Alice's hands.

"Hmm, it does look familiar" Aguri added. "When I first saw it, I had a feeling it was mine. I thought maybe father gave it to me when I was younger but Ai-chan had it"

"If I remember correctly, the crown's location was known by everyone in the Trump Kingdom. It was originally located at the bottom of the castle sealing something away. They say the crown holds all the knowledge in the world" Makoto said.

"All the knowledge huh? Maybe it can tell us exactly what's going on" Rikka commented

"Let's see" Mana said as she took the crown from Rikka's hands and placed it on her forehead. "Hmm nothing"

"They say the crown will reveal its knowledge to those whom it befits ~byi"

"Then it should befit me since I'm the former king's daughter" Regina said excitedly as she grabbed the crown from Mana's head. As soon as she grabbed it, the crown glowed and a shock went through her body as she stood there in place.

"Mou, this isn't a toy! It's a ten thousand year old treasure that should be handled with more respect" Aguri huffed as she grabbed it from Regina's hands. As soon as her hands made contact with Regina's hands and the crown, the crown glowed even more and shock went through her body. She too stood in place.

"Regina? Aguri-chan?" Mana exclaimed as the two simultaneously fell to the ground while holding the crown.

"I remember" Aguri stuttered.

"Hm? Remember what?" Alice asked.

"I also remember" Regina added. "I am King Jikochu's daughter. "

"What? King Jikochu?" Mana asked.

"We were enemies" Regina said as she looked at Mana.

"Regina, I don't understand. What happened just now?"

Aguri regained her composure. "Everyone, please listen. The life we've led these past days are all fake. It isn't real. Our memories were altered. The Eternal Golden Crown has helped me remember everything. Like the video has showed, Regina and we were once enemies. She was on King Jikochu's side till we defeated him"

"Huh? Aguri, you're not making any sense" Makoto stated.

"It's true. Everything she said is correct. Papa was once King Jikochu. Papa's real daughter was the princess. Princess Marie Ange. Makoto, that's the princess you came to the human world to find. Aguri and I are the princess' light and dark side" Regina added.

"Hm? I don't get what's going on" Mana said.

"It can't be helped that they can't remember. Everyone please hold our hands as we show you our true past" Aguri said as she held out one of her hands and Regina held out hers. Together they held the Eternal Golden Crown. Everyone took a deep breath and held onto one of the girl's hands. As soon as they were connected, everyone was shown the vision of the life they all forgot. Everyone but Regina and Aguri collapsed on the floor.

"That was" Makoto started as she held one hand up to her eye.

"I can't believe it" Alice stated. "Exactly what were we doing this whole time?"

"How come we didn't remember this till now?" Rikka added.

"Everyone should now remember everything right? I don't know what's going on either but the last memory I received was that the whole world was surrounded by darkness as soon as we took care of that satellite that was falling. I suspect it was when that happened" said Aguri.

"I remember. After we took care of the satellite, we returned back to Earth only to be greeted by darkness. During that time, something came and tried to take away my Loveads" Mana commented.

"I also felt it trying to take mine away too but I didn't let it" Makoto added.

"I remember it tried to take the Eternal Golden Crown. However, just when we almost lost contact with it, Ai-chan stepped in and got it for us. That's probably why she had them to begin with" Aguri said as she looked at Ai. Ai happily nodded. "Ai-chan, did you know what was going on the whole time?" Ai nodded.

"It's too bad babies can't speak" said Alice.

"She might not be able to speak but our memories are more than enough to help us. I don't think the speculation we came across earlier is wrong either. It's strange for Marmo and Ira to be in this world. Bel the mouse must be Bel himself. Leva and Gula are back too. This could only mean King Jikochu is about to be revived. Like we said earlier, they're here to distract us from our true mission"

"But that can't be" Rikka started. "They've changed"

"I know it's hard to believe due to the false memories we received but now that everything is clear to us, it's the only explanation we have."

"So I guess the next thing we should do is go to Ira and them to see what's going on" Regina stated.

"Exactly. Let's go" Aguri said as she made her way downstairs. Everyone followed into Sebastian's car while Rikka looked uneasy about the whole thing.

….

Sebastian drove the girls to Ira's house. Like Rikka said earlier, Ira wasn't home but Marmo was so they decided to interrogate her instead.

"What are you doing back at the human world" Aguri asked. "King Jikochu is destroyed. You guys should be gone by now. Why are you back? You were the cause for our memory loss weren't you?"

"What?" Marmo asked. "I come open the door and I'm interrogated on the spot?"

"Tell me! Is King Jikochu really back? If he is, I won't be on your side again. I will be the one defeating him" Regina added.

"King Jikochu? Look is this some game you and Ira are playing? I'm not interested alright. We worked together once but that's long ago. I didn't even like being with such a brat. What was I thinking? And you were our leader" Marmo sighed.

"Just answer the questions!" demanded Aguri.

"Hey brat. I don't know what you're talking about. Now can leave before I take this to the authorities? I don't want to get arrested because kids were harassing me in front of my door and I'm not allowed to do anything to you guys since I'm a teacher" she said angrily.

"Something's wrong" Makoto whispered. "It's like she honestly doesn't know what's going on. Could she be faking it?"

"I don't think so" Alice responded. "Maybe she was part of the memory loss too"

"But if that's the case, why would Ira remember?" Makoto reasoned.

"She's right, this is all too suspicious" Aguri whispered.

"Hey, what are you brats whispering behind my back now?" Marmo asked in an agitated tone.

"Marmo, sorry to bother you but is Ira home?" Rikka asked.

"No. I told you that when you came this morning. He left early in the morning with Bel"

"Maybe it's just Ira and Bel who are behind this" Mana whispered.

BEEP BEEP

Everyone turned to Sebastian who was waiting by the car. He took out the tablet to read what was going on. "Everyone, I'm sorry to interrupt you but there's been an appearance of a Jikochu near the Clover Tower." He said.

"Oh no! We must hurry then" Mana exclaimed as the girls hurried to the car.

"Marmo, please come with us too. We want to confirm something" Rikka said as she dragged Marmo along with them.

"Wait! What!?" Marmo shouted before being pushed in.

When everyone was seated, Sebastian stepped on the pedal, sending everyone in the back flying.

"WOAH!" Everyone shouted as no one held tight. Meanwhile Alice sat there poised as if she was used to this. "Hehe, it's just like old times" she commented with a smile.

"Yeah! Only this time it's real! The Doki Doki Precure are now officially back!" Mana said before giving out to her weakness to thrills.

….

Ira left his house early in the morning. He didn't want Rikka coming to fetch him like she said she would so he left. He also brought Bel along with him because Marmo wouldn't stop bugging him about bringing him to the vet.

"You don't even need the vet" Ira muttered as he lazily held the mobile mouse cage. Meanwhile Bel was fast asleep.

He didn't know what to do all day so he just wandered around. He couldn't return the hideout so he couldn't confirm what was really going on. Marmo wasn't helping, Bel just kept sleeping, Regina wasn't on their side anymore, and he definitely wasn't going to turn to the Cures. He knew something was strange. Something just told him that Leva and Gula weren't on his side so he would rather not look for them. However, despite not caring, he needed answers. Answers to things such as why was he back in the human world.

He went to the beach as he felt it might calm him down. As he walked, he remembered the route.

'Hey this was the place Cure Diamond saved me' he thought to himself. Remembering those memories agitated him a bit so he stomped away from the shoreline.

As he continued to walk, he passed by a jewelry shop. It was a simple jewelry house that held a bunch of handcrafted goods. There were two different types of flowers near the windows; one red and one blue. The jewelry that was being showcased was a beaded yellow bracelet. Ira started at the shop for a bit before stopping away angrily. 'Stupid shop. Looks like the one Rikka and them goes to. Like it's a Pretty Cure base or something' he thought to himself.

He moved away from the beach and decided to move on to the nearby forest. After walking around some more, he came across a huge tree. It appeared to be a spiritual tree. He stared at the tree for sometime but then got even more agitated. "There's something I don't like about that tree" he muttered as he decided to move away from nature and to the city. However, the moment he did, he felt something.

"This feeling? Another Jikochu?" he wondered out loud. After debating whether or not to go to the source, he decided to teleport near where the Jikochu was but stay hidden. He didn't realize that by then, Bel had awoken. While Ira hid behind a building to watch the Jikochu, Bel escaped from his cage.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I didn't want to make this chapter too long since the last one was considerably long. This chapter was actually supposed to be part of the previous chapter but the last chapter was long and this chapter turned out longer than expected. I actually wanted to write more to this chapter but decided not to. I lost motivation.

Was my last chapter really that bad? There was no signs of life on it. I hope this chapter was better. Till next week.


	7. Sudden Hiatus (not a chapter)

Hey everybody, I know I'm long due for my promised update but I have a good reason for it. I forgot college started so I decided to move my update date from Thursday to Saturday. Good idea right? NOPE. On Friday morning when I was working on my homework, my hard drive died. Legit died. Computer can't find it and it's not working properly. Like an idiot I am, I backed up NOTHING so now I lost every single file inside. I asked tons of computer friends to try to recover even a tiniest bit of files but they can't. I'm almost out of resources and I can afford a professional. So, I only have one more card up my sleeve. Please pray for me that it'll work because everything in that hard drive meant a lot to me.

Currently I'm juggling through my schoolwork and my lost files. I figured that I should at least rewrite that next chapter I was working on but I'm a little blank at the moment because I lost my notecards (they were inside my laptop). In addition, I don't really have any typing program (currently I'm working through fanfiction's copy-n-paste which I'm not a fan of using).

I thank you all who have reviewed for the latest chapter. Your reviews make me so happy and sad at the same time because I can't give that next chapter to you. I want to give you an update so bad but life is being terrible. I will resume this as soon as possible. (probably within a month or two). Till then, I hope you will continue support me, even in my absence on updating. Please pray for my last resort.

If you want to contact me for any reason you may do so through fanfiction PM. I have a twitter for misc purposes. I don't really use it but I might post updates on my computer fixes if you're interested in knowing when to expect an update. My Twitter name is Dia_TearDroplet. (in case it doesn't appear, there's a underscore between a and T.

Hope we can meet again soon.

-Tear Droplet


End file.
